Thomas Forrester
Thomas Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. Od 2019 roku, w rolę Thomasa wciela się Matthew Atkinson. Wcześniej, postać zagrali m.in. Patrick Dorn (2002–2003), Drew Tyler Bell (2004–2006, 2007, 2008, 2009–2010), Adam Gregory (2010–2013, 2014) oraz Pierson Fodé (2015–2017, 2018). Biografia Narodziny i dzieciństwo (1998–2003) Kiedy w 1997 roku Taylor odkryła, że jest w ciąży, spotykała się z Thorne'em Forresterem. Kobieta wyznała mu, że to Ridge jest ojcem dziecka. Thorne wywozi Taylor z Los Angeles. Idzie z kobietą do lekarza. Tam, lekarka mówi Thorne'owi, że Taylor musi mieć się na baczności, ponieważ może stracić dziecko. Tymczasem Ridge obawia się, że Taylor postanowiła zostać z Thorne'em. Upija się i jedzie do Brooke. Taylor zastaje ich razem w sypialni. Zrozpaczona Taylor wzywa taksówkę i prosi kierowcę, aby natychmiast zawiózł ją do szpitala. Tam odwiedza ją Thorne. Taylor mówi mu, że przyłapała Ridge'a w łóżku z Brooke. Thorne proponuje jej małżeństwo, na co kobieta zgadza się. Kiedy Taylor spotyka się z Ridge'em, mówi mu, że jest w ciąży z Thorne'em. Wkrótce Taylor spotyka się z Jamesem, któremu wyznaje, że ojcem dziecka jest Ridge. Kobieta trafia do szpitala. Lekarka namawia ją, aby powiedziała Ridge'owi, kto jest ojcem dziecka. Zapewnia, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się stresu. Taylor prosi Thorne'a, aby przełożył termin ich ślubu. James uważa, że Taylor powinna powiedzieć Ridge'owi prawdę. Tymczasem Brooke wymyśla sprytny plan, żeby trzymać Ridge'a z daleka od Taylor. Stephanie zastanawia się, co się dzieje z tą ostatnią. Chce, żeby Ridge dowiedział się, dlaczego jest stale zdenerwowana. Taylor postanawia porozmawiać z Ridge'em. Wpada we wściekłość, gdy widzi Ridge'a tańczącego z Brooke. Postanawia zdradzić mu swoją tajemnicę, jednak mężczyzna nie dopuszcza jej do głosu. James postanawia porozmawiać z Taylor o Ridge'u. Podczas rozmowy kobieta dostaje ostrego bólu brzucha. Brooke zastanawia się, czy Taylor naprawdę jest w ciąży. Prosi Thorne'a, żeby jej powiedział prawdę. Tymczasem lekarka ostrzega Taylor, że jeśli nie chce stracić dziecka, musi leżeć w łóżku. Taylor dzwoni do Ridge'a i prosi o spotkanie. Kiedy spotyka się z Forresterem, wyznaje, że jest z nim w ciąży. Po chwili jednak Taylor uświadamia sobie, że cała rozmowa była jej snem. Tymczasem Brooke jest w szoku, kiedy Ridge oświadcza jej, że nie chce się z nia spotykać. Thorne mówi Brooke, że Taylor podejrzała ją i Ridge'a w intymnej sytuacji - widziała ich razem w łóżku. Brooke zapewnia Thorne'a, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć. Taylor dzwoni do Ridge'a. Telefon odbiera Thorne. Taylor chce powiedzieć Ridge'owi o dziecku. Thorne ją błaga, żeby tego nie robiła. Taylor wzywa taksówkę i jedzie do Ridge'a. Chce mu powiedzieć, że to on jest ojcem jej dziecka. Taylor próbuje odnaleźć Ridge'a. Niestety, znowu nie może się z nim spotkać. Thorne i doktor Santana odwożą ją do domu. Stephanie martwi się, kiedy Thorne mówi jej, że ciąża Taylor jest zagrożona. Lekarka zaleciła jej leżenie w łóżku. Taylor koniecznie chce powiedzieć Ridge'owi o dziecku. Thorne dzwoni do Taylor. Ta chce koniecznie rozmawiać z Ridge'm, ale Thorne przekonuje ją, żeby zaczekała do jego powrotu do Los Angeles. Tymczasem Brooke uwodzi Ridge'a na pokładzie samolotu. Taylor próbuje za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do Ridge'a, ale Thorne nie pozwala jej z nim porozmawiać. Brooke słyszy rozmowę Thorne'a, z której wynika, że to Ridge jest ojcem dziecka Taylor. Brooke przeżywa szok. Mówi Thorne'owi, że jego brat powinien o tym wiedzieć. Ridge oświadcza się Brooke. Logan nie mówi Ridge'owi, że Taylor jest z nim w ciąży, i przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Brooke prosi Thorne'a, żeby porozmawiał z Taylor. Musi ją przekonać, żeby nie dzwoniła do Ridge'a. Taylor jest załamana, kiedy dowiaduje się o zaręczynach Ridge'a i Brooke. Stephanie próbuje przekonać Ridge'a, by ożenił się z Taylor. Tymczasem Brooke szykuje się do rozmowy z rywalką. Kiedy Taylor dowiaduje się, że Ridge jest bardzo oddany Brooke, jest załamana. Brooke mówi Ridge'owi, że poinformowała Taylor o zaręczynach. Taylor spotyka się z Ridge'em. Pyta Forrestera, czy naprawdę chce poślubić Brooke. Kobieta nie mówi jednak Forresterowi, że jest ojcem jej dziecka. Ponownie przekłada termin ślubu z Thorne'em, co doprowadza go do wściekłości. Thorne informuje Taylor, że Brooke i Ridge również przełożyli ślub, ze względu na nieobecność Erica, który zaginął w katastrofie lotniczej. Taylor mówi Thorne'owi, że jest gotowa zrezygnować z Ridge'a. Taylor mówi Thorne'owi, że jej uczucie do niego jest coraz silniejsze. Mężczyzna zdradza, że Brooke zna jej tajemnicę. Taylor jest oburzona. Brooke błaga Taylor, żeby nie mówiła Ridge'owi, że jest ojcem jej dziecka. Stephanie prosi Ridge'a, żeby pomówił z Taylor, zanim ożeni się z Brooke. Taylor też chce z nim porozmawiać. Brooke czuje się zaniepokojona. Stephanie zapewnia ją bowiem, że zrobi wszystko, żeby nie dopuścić do jej ślubu z Ridge'm. Wkrótce Taylor pyta Ridge'a, czy ożeniłby się z nią, gdyby była z nim w ciąży. Ich rozmowę przerywa nagłe pojawienie się Thorne'a i Brooke. Logan oświadcza wszystkim, że jest w ciąży! Taylor w dalszym ciągu domaga się od Ridge'a odpowiedzi. Kobieta podejrzewa, że Brooke wymyśliła swoją ciążę, aby zatrzymać przy sobie Ridge'a. Taylor mówi Thorne'owi, że zrobi wszystko, żeby nie dopuścić do ślubu Ridge'a z Brooke. Domaga się od niej dowodu na to, że jest w ciąży. Grozi, że w czasie ślubu powie, że Brooke kłamie. Brooke postanawia oszukać Taylor. Podaje jej fałszywą godzinę rozpoczęcia ceremonii ślubnej. Taylor dowiaduje się, że ślub Ridge'a i Brooke został przesunięty na wcześniejszą godzinę. Stephanie podejrzliwie podchodzi do przesunięcia terminu ślubu. Jest pewna, że między Brooke i Taylor dzieje się coś niedobrego. W styczniu 1998, Taylor zaczyna rodzić. Prosi Thorne'a, żeby zawiózł ją do szpitala. Niestety, jest już za późno. Mężczyzna pomaga dziecku przyjść na świat. Odbiera poród w samochodzie. Brooke i Ridge tymczasem zostają małżeństwem. Po urodzeniu syna, Taylor jest załamana faktem, że Ridge ożenił się z Brooke. Thorne prosi Taylor, żeby mu pozwoliła być ojcem dla jej dziecka. Kiedy Taylor ma wypełnić akt urodzenia dziecka, czuje drżenie serca. Thorne informuje Brooke, że Taylor urodziła dziecko. Logan namawia go, aby nakłonił ją do zachowania tajemnicy przed Ridge'em. Taylor postanawia nie wpisywać w dokumentach nazwiska ojca dziecka. Tymczasem Brooke mówi wszystkim, że poroniła. Thorne nie wierzy, że kobieta naprawdę była w ciąży. Taylor podejmuje decyzję o wyjeździe do swojego ojca. Zapewnia Brooke, że kiedy wróci od ojca, powie Ridge'owi prawdę. Ta reaguje przerażeniem. Ridge chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Taylor wyjechała z Los Angeles. Thorne unika odpowiedzi. Między braćmi dochodzi do awantury. Wkrótce Taylor dzwoni do Thorne'a, aby powiadomić go o swoim powrocie. Stephanie chce, żeby Thorne zdradził tajemnicę Taylor. Ten odmawia. Taylor przerywa romantyczny wieczór Ridge'a i Brooke. Logan nie chce się zgodzić na ich rozmowę. Taylor zapewnia rywalkę, że nie powie mężczyźnie prawdy o dziecku. Taylor mówi Thorne'owi, że okłamała Brooke. Podjęła decyzję i chce, żeby Ridge dowiedział się o dziecku. Taylor spotyka się ze Stephanie i wyznaje, że ojcem jej dziecka jest Ridge. Stephanie jest zachwycona tą wiadomością. Na cześć wyspy St. Thomas, gdzie przed laty Taylor i Ridge odbyli podróż poślubną, Taylor nadaje synowi imię Thomas. Tymczasem Thorne spotyka się z Macy. Mówi jej, że odszedł od Taylor i że nie jest ojcem jej dziecka. Macy informuje Thorne'a, że zaręczyła się z Grantem. Ten jest zaskoczony, ale życzy jej powodzenia. Wkrótce Taylor wyznaje Ridge'owi, że to właśnie on jest ojcem jej dziecka. Mężczyzna jest mocno zaskoczony. Równocześnie jest zachwycony perspektywą ojcostwa. Do gabinetu Brooke wpada Stephanie i obwieszcza jej, że tajemnica się wydała. Ridge tymczasem nie może darować Taylor tego, że tak długo ukrywała przed nim prawdę. Ma również żal do Thorne'a, że udawał ojca dziecka. Taylor jest załamana reakcją Ridge'a. Zjawia się ona u Stephanie. Mówi, że Ridge nigdy jej nie wybaczy. Stephanie stara się ją pocieszyć. Taylor ma nadzieję, że Ridge nie wróci do Brooke. Postanawia pojechać do niego, do Big Bear. Taylor i Ridge uświadamiają sobie, że Thorne robił wszystko, żeby ich rozdzielić, a Brooke mu w tym pomagała. Taylor mówi Ridge'owi, że go kocha i chce być z nim. Mężczyzna wyznaje, że musi to przemyśleć. Wkrótce Forrester organizuje wieczór, podczas którego ma on zdecydować, z którą z kobiet chce być. Taylor przyjmuje zaproszenie. Kobieta jest jednak załamana, kiedy Ridge nie pojawia się na przyjęciu. Jest pewna, że wybrał on Brooke. Tymczasem Ridge spotkał się z Brooke, aby poprosić ją o... zgodę na unieważnienie ich małżeństwa. Ridge spotyka się następnie z Taylor, aby wyznać, że wybrał ją, a nie Brooke. Taylor nie podoba się fakt, że będzie mieszkał z żoną jeszcze przez kilka dni. Taylor jest szczęśliwa, kiedy okazuje się, że Ridge zamierza zjeść z nią kolację. Brooke nadal jednak walczy o Ridge'a i odgraża się, że nie zgodzi się na unieważnienie ich małżeństwa. Próbuje ona wykorzystać swoje dzieci, aby zatrzymać Ridge'a. Ten jednak skutecznie się broni. Taylor jest zaskoczona, kiedy odwiedza ją nastoletni Rick i oskarża o rozbicie jego rodziny. Kiedy pojawia się szansa na zejście Brooke i Ridge'a, Forrester rozwiewa wątpliwości wszystkich i oświadcza, że zostanie z Taylor i Thomasem. Wkrótce Taylor i Ridge biorą ślub, aby zapewnić małemu Thomasowi szczęśliwą rodzinę. W 1999 roku, Thomasowi rodzą się dwie siostry bliźniaczki – Phoebe i Steffy. W 2000 roku, w życie rodziny małego Thomasa wkracza Morgan DeWitt. Ukrywa ona sekret - wiele lat temu, zaszła w ciążę z Ridge'em, ale została zmuszona przez Stephanie do usunięcia jej. Morgan powraca, aby ponownie zajść z Ridge'em w ciążę. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Taylor, aby zbliżyć się do jej rodziny. W wyniku sprytnej intrygi, Morgan spędza noc z Ridge'em, po czym zachodzi w ciążę. Wściekła Taylor kłóci się z nią. Dochodzi do szamotaniny, w wyniku której Morgan wypada przez antresolę i traci dziecko. Poprzysięga zemstę, po czym wyjeżdża. W 2001 roku, Ridge i Taylor wybrali się z dziećmi na St Thomas, gdzie odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. Kilka dni po odnowieniu ślubu, wybrali się wraz z dziećmi na wycieczkę statkiem. Podczas rejsu siostra Thomasa wypadła za burtę. Wszyscy myśleli, że Steffy zginęła. Jak się okazuje, dziewczynka wcale nie umarła, lecz została uprowadzona przez psychicznie chorą, żądną zemsty na Forresterach Morgan. Kiedy Taylor pojawiła się w domu rywalki, odkryła obecność córki. Została uwięziona przez Morgan. Kiedy Ridge zorientował się, gdzie przebywa jego żona, wjechał samochodem w dom DeWitt i uwolnił Taylor. Ze wzruszeniem odkrył, że Steffy żyje. Zabrał żonę i córkę do domu, gdzie czekali Thomas i Phoebe. W 2002 roku, Taylor zostaje postrzelona przez Sheilę Carter. Kobieta walczy o życie w szpitalu. Thomas i jego siostry chcą, aby jej mama wróciła do domu. Dzieci przekazują Ridge'owi rysunki, które wykonały dla matki. Po powrocie ze szpitala, Ridge ma dla dzieci radosną nowinę - stan ich matki poprawia się. Dodaje, że to dzięki rysunkom i kocykowi, które jej podarowały. Tuż przed świętem Halloween, dzieci spędzają czas z Bridget. Kiedy pytają o ich mamę, ciotka zapewnia, że ta niedługo wróci do domu. Wkrótce jednak Ridge informuje dzieci, że ich mama umarła. Dzieci z trudem przyjmują tę wiadomość, szczególnie mały Thomas, który wybucha gniewem i żalem. Bridget i Ridge uspokajają chłopca, tłumacząc, że jego mama jest teraz szczęśliwa. Thomas nie chce uczestniczyć we mszy żałobnej. Obserwuje uroczystość z ukrycia. W końcu jednak przysiada się obok ojca. Po pogrzebie, w opiece nad dziećmi pomaga Ridge'owi Bridget. Thomas darzy niechęcią Brooke. Nie chce, aby kobieta przebywała w ich domu po śmierci Taylor. W 2003 roku, Ridge znajduje Thomasa nieprzytomnego. Wzywa na pomoc Massima i Brooke. Syn Ridge'a trafia do szpitala z objawami zatrucia alkoholowego. Okazuje się, że chłopiec upił się. Kiedy życie i zdrowie Thomasa nie jest już zagrożone, Ridge rozmawia z synem. Thomas wyznaje ojcu, że upił się, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Ridge dochodzi do wniosku, że ostatnim czasie nie poświęcał dzieciom zbyt dużo uwagi. Forrester przyrzeka synowi, że będzie spędzał z nim więcej czasu. Thomas woli jednak, żeby to Bridget się nim opiekowała, tak jak dotychczas. Chłopiec cieszy się, kiedy Ridge przekonuje Bridget, aby nie wyjeżdżała z Los Angeles. Wkrótce dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że spotyka się on z Brooke. Ridge pyta dzieci, czy chcą, by ją poślubił. Dzieci proszą Bridget o radę w kwestii małżeństwa ojca. Po rozmowie z ciotką, w imieniu Ridge'a pytają Brooke, czy za niego wyjdzie. Brooke zgadza się. Ridge prosi Thomasa, żeby został jego drużbą na ślubie z Brooke. Jednak podczas składania przysięgi, Brooke rezygnuje ze ślubu. Massimo Marone, przyjaciel Stephanie, przekonuje Thomasa, że Brooke słusznie postąpiła rezygnując ze ślubu z Ridge'em. Wkrótce Ridge informuje dzieci, kto jest ich prawdziwym dziadkiem. Okazuje się, że jest nim Massimo, a nie tak jak uważały wcześniej - Eric. Dzieci postanawiają jednak zaakceptować obu mężczyzn w roli dziadków. Wkrótce spędzają one przyjemny dzień z Bridget. Próbują ją przekonać, aby znowu się do nich wprowadziła, jednak ta odmawia. Flirt z Caitlin i romans z Amber (2004–2005) W 2004 roku, Thomas jest już nastolatkiem. Rozpoczyna staż w rodzinnej firmie. Poznaje Caitlin Ramirez, która również jest stażystką. Chłopak nie ukrywa, iż panna Ramirez bardzo mu się podoba. Oboje zaprzyjaźniają się. Thomas wraz z rodziną odwiedza Brooke w szpitalu. Kobieta jest w ciąży i uległa wypadkowi na łodzi. W szpitalu trwają badania na ustalenie ojcostwa dziecka Brooke. Kobieta nie jest pewna, kto jest ojcem - Ridge czy Nick? Wkrótce okazuje się, że ojcem dziecka Brooke jest Nick. Thomas, który cieszyłby się z ewentualnego posiadania brata, prosi Nicka, aby oddał do adopcji dziecko, które ma się urodzić. Marone zdecydowanie odmawia. Kiedy Brooke rodzi syna, okazuje się, że biologicznym ojcem dziecka jest Ridge. Thomas cieszy się na wieść o tym, że ma brata. Rodzina nadaje chłopcu imię Ridge, zaś Thomas skraca imię brata do pseudonimu "RJ". Thomas zaczyna spotykać się z Caitlin. Kiedy ojciec dziewczyny, Hector, widzi u niej kurtkę z odznaką drogiej szkoły, zakazuje córce spotykać się z chłopakiem. Ramirez bowiem nienawidzi Forresterów, zarzucając im bycie egoistami i materialistami. Denerwuje go szczególnie fakt, że Thomas jest synem Ridge'a, którego postrzega jako człowieka aroganckiego. Thomas postanawia udać się do remizy Hectora, aby wyjaśnić wszelkie nieporozumienia. Wkrótce Thomas spotyka się z Rickiem, który chce porozmawiać o swojej byłej żonie, Amber. Rick uważa, że nie ma już dla nich wspólnej przyszłości. Thomas chce dowiedzieć się od ojca, dlaczego Hector pała niechęcią do ich rodziny. Młody Forrester zostaje zaproszony na ślub Thorne'a i Darli. Zjawia się tam w towarzystwie Caitlin. Między parą dochodzi do pocałunku, co obserwuje Hector. Kiedy jednak Caitlin poznaje Ricka, porzuca Thomasa dla starszego Forrestera. Rick i Caitlin zjawiają się w domu Ridge'a, aby porozmawiać z Thomasem. Caitlin i Thomas postanawiają się rozstać. Syn Ridge'a poznaje bliżej Amber Moore. Dzięki niej, wydaje się nie przejmować rozstaniem z panną Ramirez. Para angażuje się we wspólny romans. Thomas znika na jakiś czas z domu. Ridge postanawia sprawdzić, gdzie przebywa jego syn. Zjawia się on w mieszkaniu chłopaka. Amber, która spędziła noc z chłopakiem, ukrywa się pod kocem. Ridge ma wychodzić, gdy dzwoni telefon. Na automatycznej sekretarce słychać głos Amber. Ridge i Brooke są zaniepokojeni relacjami Thomasa z Amber, pamiętając o burzliwej przeszłości dziewczyny. Thomas postanawia w końcu odegrać się na Ricku i Caitlin. Mówi o ich związku Hectorowi. Ramirez jest wściekły, po czym urządza młodym awanturę. Wkrótce Ridge prosi porucznika Bakera o wydanie zakazu zbliżania się Amber do Thomasa. Młody Forrester potajemnie spotyka się z Moore. Spędzają oni razem cudowne chwile. W pewnym momencie zjawia się tam sierżant Baker. Wręcza Amber zakaz zbliżania się do Thomasa. Kiedy Caitlin dowiaduje się o romansie Thomasa i Amber, ostrzega byłego chłopaka przed kobietą. Dziewczyna zdradza Stephanie, że Thomas często przebywa w Insomnii, gdzie pracuje Amber. Stephanie domaga się od Moore zerwania z Thomasem i opuszczenia miasta. Thomas nie rozumie sprzeciwów wobec jego związku z Amber. Spotyka się z ukochaną, po czym oboje wyznają sobie miłość. Thomas mówi ojcu o swoich bliskich relacjach z Amber. Wściekły Ridge zjawia się u Moore i kategorycznie żąda zerwania wszelkich kontaktów z Thomasem. Wywiązuje się poważna awantura. Dochodzi do szarpaniny, jednak Moore udaje się wezwać policję. Ridge postanawia dać synowi spokój i nie rozdzielać go z Amber. Wkrótce do rodziny Forresterów dochodzą podejrzenia, że Amber może być z Thomasem w ciąży. Kiedy jednak pogłoski okazują się nieprawdą, Stephanie żąda od Thomasa zakończenia związku z Amber. Młody Forrester odgraża się babce, że jeżeli jego związek nie będzie przez rodzinę akceptowany, on nie zawaha się wyjechać z miasta z ukochaną. Stephanie ostatecznie aprobuje związek Thomasa i Amber. Przekonuje również Ridge'a, by pogodził się z uczuciami i decyzją swego syna. Thomas ma wątpliwości, co do intencji Stephanie, ale jest jej wdzięczny za aprobatę jego związku. Także Amber obiecuje, że nie zawiedzie Forresterów. Stephanie pozwala Amber pracować u siebie nad basenem. Jednocześnie obmyśla plan rozdzielenia dziewczyny i Thomasa. Swoim pomysłem dzieli się z Brooke i Rickiem. Rick dołącza do siedzącej nad basenem Amber. Stephanie, Brooke i Thomas mają zobaczyć odegraną przez niego komedię. Rick oznajmia Amber, że zerwał z Caitlin i chce, żeby do niego wróciła. Moore jest jednak nieugięta. Kobieta błaga Stephanie i Brooke, by zapomniały o dawnych urazach. Prosi o kolejną szansę. Stephanie dochodzi do wniosku, że nie chce zaakceptować związku swojego wnuka z Amber. Mimo prób i starań Amber Stephanie nie zamierza tolerować jej związku z Thomasem. Tymczasem syn Ridge'a dowiaduje się, że Rick rozstał się z Caitlin. Thomas pociesza byłą partnerkę, w efekcie czego na nowo się do siebie zbliżają. Amber jest zazdrosna o relacje między Thomasem i Caitlin. Jest rozczarowana, kiedy Thomas mówi jej, że nie jest gotowy na bycie ojcem. Amber siada na kolanach Thomasa i namiętnie go całuje. Ridge stara się odwrócić uwagę Amber, aby Thomas mógł spotkać się z Caitlin. Panna Ramirez wyznaje Thomasowi miłość. Twierdzi, że jej związek z Rickiem był pomyłką. Thomas postanawia dać drugą szansę Caitlin. Para ćwiczy wspólny taniec. Zjawia się Amber, która nie kryje zazdrości. Ridge ma nadzieję, że jego syn zostawi Moore dla panny Ramirez. W 2005 roku, Thomas dowiaduje się od rodziny o zdjęciu, które zrobiła Amber. Widnieje na nim Ridge obejmujący się z Bridget. Jak się okazuje, Moore chciała udowodnić wszystkim, że Bridget i Ridge'a łączy coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ridge nie kryje wściekłości. Amber stara się wyjaśnić Thomasowi całą sytuację, ten jednak opowiada się po stronie ojca. Kobieta wybiega z płaczem. Thomas uznaje związek z Amber za skończony. Informuje Caitlin, że nie spotyka się już z Moore. Thomas pociesza Caitlin, kiedy podczas rywalizacji pokazów Domu Mody Forrester i Spectra Couture, dziennikarzom bardziej do gustu przypada kolekcja firmy Sally. Thomas nie może przestać myśleć o Amber. Tymczasem Moore knuje intrygę, aby skompromitować Ridge'a i Bridget. Kiedy Bridget wybiera się na wycieczkę narciarską, wpada do oblodzonego szybu, który zastawiła Amber. Na ratunek Bridget rusza Ridge. Kiedy schodzi on po linie w dół, Amber przecina ją. W efekcie, Ridge i Bridget spędzają w szybie mroźną noc, omal nie ginąc. Amber robi im zdjęcie, kiedy przytulają się do siebie. Thomas, Brooke oraz ekipa ratownicza wyciąga Ridge'a i Bridget z szybu. Po powrocie poszkodowanych do zdrowia, Amber próbuje wytłumaczyć Thomasowi swoje postępowanie, lecz on nie zamierza jej słuchać. Ma za złe kobiecie, że przez nią omal nie stracił ojca i ciotki. Chłopak daje jej do zrozumienia, że to definitywny koniec ich związku. Młody Forrester spotyka się z Caitlin. Panna Ramirez mówi Thomasowi, że bardzo żałuje tego, jak potraktowała go wcześniej. Chłopak namiętnie ją całuje. Kilka dni później, Caitlin zaprasza Thomasa do Cafe Russe. Ślub z Gaby, śmierć siostry i usiłowanie zabójstwa Ricka (2005–2009) W maju 2005, Thomas uczestniczy w ślubie Nicka i Bridget. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana. Z oddali słychać krzyki kobiety, która została zaatakowana. Ridge spieszy jej na ratunek. Po powrocie mówi rodzinie, że widział Taylor. Thomas niepokoi się o stan ojca. Chłopak przeprowadza z Brooke szczerą rozmowę. Wyznaje, iż jest jej wdzięczny za to, że pomogła jego rodzinie wrócić do równowagi po śmierci Taylor. Brooke odpowiada Thomasowi, że kocha go jak własnego syna. Thomas wspomina śmierć swojej matki sprzed kilku lat. Dręczą go wyrzuty sumienia, że nie pożegnał się z nią godnie. Wkrótce Ridge odkrywa, że Taylor wcale nie umarła. Jak się okazało, Taylor po postrzale zapadła w śpiączkę. Jej ciało wykradł książę Omar Rashid. Do trumny wstawił kukłę, a Taylor zabrał do pałacu, gdzie w śpiączce spędziła kilka lat. Po pojawieniu się Taylor w rodzinnym domu, Thomas wraz z siostrami spędza całą noc z matką, rozmawiając. Nazajutrz, Bridget i Thomas dyskutują o tym, z kim w powinien zostać Ridge - z Brooke czy Taylor? Ostatecznie Ridge zostaje z Taylor i ich dziećmi. Niespodziewanie Stephanie dostaje ataku serca. Jej ostatnią wolą jest, aby Ridge i Taylor pobrali się. Rodzica Thomasa spełniają obowiązek umierającej kobiety. Wkrótce Stephanie dochodzi do zdrowia. Wychodzi jednak na jaw, że symulowała chorobę, aby zbliżyć do siebie Ridge'a i Taylor. Ridge mimo wszystko postanawia, że zostanie przy rodzinie. Rodzina Thomasa rozpoczyna nowe życie. Także Thomas znajduje nowe cele w dorosłym życiu. Postanawia on spróbować swoich sił w rodzinnej firmie. Stara się o pracę projektanta. Poznaje Gaby Moreno, która jest córką zmarłej gosposi Forresterów. Thomas chce pokazać Erykowi swoje szkice. Wstępuje do Gabrieli, która mówi, że są piękne. Gdy Eryk zjawia się tam, oświadcza Thomasowi, że zanim zacznie pracować w firmie jako projektant, musi odbyć studia na jakiejś uczelni artystycznej. Syn Ridge'a jest załamany. Niebawem jednak dzwoni do niego Thorne i oferuje mu pracę w Spectra Fashions. W międzyczasie Thomas kończy swój związek z Caitlin. Spędza coraz więcej czasu z Gaby. Para zakochuje się w sobie. Gaby wyznaje Thomasowi, że nie może otrzymać stypendium, ponieważ jest nielegalną imigrantką. Thomas kontaktuje się w tej sprawie z zaufanym prawnikiem, Connorem Davisem. Ten tłumaczy Forresterowi, że Gaby mogłaby otrzymać obywatelstwo, gdyby wyszła za mąź. Thomas podejmuje męską decyzję i oświadcza się Moreno. Dziewczyna z radością przyjmuje propozycję, gdyż nie chce być deportowana do Meksyku, skąd pochodzi. Młodzi wyruszają do Las Vegas, aby tam wziąć ślub. Niespodziewanie w kaplicy spotykają Nicka i Bridget, którzy też przybyli do Las Vegas, aby się pobrać. Thomas prosi wujka, aby nie mówił o jego ślubie Ridge'owi. Parę godzin później młodzi zostają ogłoszeni mężem i żoną. Thomas zapewnia żonę, że podjęli słuszną decyzję. Para wraca do Los Angeles. Thomas dowiaduje się, że Brooke wraz z małymi dziećmi ostatecznie opuściła dom Ridge'a i Taylor. Thomas i jego siostry żegnają się z byłą macochą. Nowożeńcy spędzają razem czas. Thomas mówi żonie, że powinni poinformować o swoim ślubie jego rodziców. Ridge i Taylor tymczasem dowiadują się o wszystkim od agenta biura imigracyjnego. Ridge nie ukrywa swej wściekłości. Kontaktuje się z adwokatem rodziny, by unieważnić małżeństwo syna. Taylor próbuje go uspokoić. Matka Thomasa staje w obronie syna. Prosi Ridge'a, żeby uszanował jego decyzję. Tymczasem agent Dunn podejrzewa, iż Gaby poślubiła Thomasa wyłącznie po to, by uzyskać obywatelstwo. Taylor nadal broni syna, będąc przekonaną, że młodzi pobrali się z miłości. Tymczasem pierwszy pokaz kolekcji młodego Forrestera odnosi sukces. Thomas zaprasza Gaby na romantyczną kolację. Gdy na moment zostawia dziewczynę samą, zjawia się Taylor. Kobieta zgadza się przygarnąć Gaby i Thomasa do swojego domu, jednakże stawia jeden warunek: młodzi nie będą uprawiali seksu. Ci zgadzają się. Thomas jednak łamie zakaz matki, zakradając się w nocy do sypialni Gaby. Odkrywa to Phoebe, która nie pała sympatią do wybranki brata. Dziewczyna mówi o wszystkim matce, ku oburzeniu Thomasa. Wściekła Taylor telefonuje do agenta Dunna. Gaby zostaje aresztowana. Powiadomiony zostaje urząd imigracyjny, jednak Gabriela zostaje obroniona przez swojego adwokata. W Spectra Couture Sally wręcza Thomasowi czek i oferuje mu atrakcyjną umowę. Gaby radzi Thomasowi, by dobrze przemyślał, czy chce pracować dla Spectry. Sally robi wszystko, aby Thomas został pracownikiem Spectry. Przedstawia mu wyjątkowo korzystną ofertę. Ridge namawia jednak syna na studia. Proponuje mu też uczciwe współzawodnictwo - wzywa go na pojedynek projektantów. Jeśli Thomas przegra, musi rozwieść z Gaby. Thomas martwi się, czy podoła wyzwaniu - zaprojektowaniu własnej kolekcji. Po pokazie mody, kolekcja Thomasa osiąga niskie wyniki sprzedaży. Sally obawia się strat. Nowa linia produktów Erica i Brooke przyćmiewa pokaz kolekcji Thomasa. Sally nadal wierzy w powodzenie nowej kolekcji, ale Thorne uważa, że firma może splajtować. Thomas przegrywa z ojcem pojedynek projektantów, więc zgodnie z umową musi rozwieść się z żoną. Taylor załatwia jednak Gabrieli legalny pobyt w USA. Firma Sally, tak się tego spodziewano, bankrutuje. Pod koniec 2005 roku, Ridge spędza święta i Nowy Rok w Paryżu. Mimo, iż miał wrócić do rodziny na Nowy Rok, słowa nie dotrzymał. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że w przeszłości Taylor zdradziłą Ridge'a z Jamesem Warwickiem, małżeństwo rodziców Thomasa rozpada się. W styczniu 2006 roku, Thomas i jego siostry przeżywają rozwód rodziców. W lutym 2006, Thomas prosi ojca, żeby pomógł osamotnionej Taylor. Ridge wyznaje mu, że wciąż darzy jego matkę głębokim uczuciem. Thomas pociesza Taylor mówiąc, że poradzi sobie bez Ridge’a. W marcu 2006, Thomas wyraża przed matką nadzieję, że ona i Ridge znów kiedyś będą razem. Taylor i Thomas rozmawiają o ślubie Ridge’a i Brooke. Okazuje się, że uroczystość została przerwana. Thomas przeżywa fakt, że jego matka coraz częściej sięga po alkohol. Przeżywa również żałobę po śmierci swojej ciotki, Felicii. Wkrótce okazuje się jednak, że kobieta przeżyła. W maju 2006, Thomas martwi się o ojca, który miał zawał. W lipcu 2006, Thomas z rodziną uczestniczy w urodzinach córki Thorne'a, Alexandrii. Dzieci Ridge'a i Taylor marzą o pojednaniu rodziców. Thomas jest zaniepokojony, kiedy Phoebe nie dociera na przyjęcie. Okazuje się, że złapała na autostradzie gumę. Kiedy Thomas i Ridge znajdują w domu Taylor butelki po winie, stwierdzają, że z kobietą dzieje się coś niedobrego. Wkrótce dochodzi do tragedii. Kiedy Darla zmienia koło w samochodzie Phoebe, siłą odrzutu wpada pod koła nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Umiera w szpitalu. Thomas wraz z rodziną uczestniczy w jej pogrzebie. W październiku 2006, Thomas dowiaduje się, że za śmierć Darli odpowiada jego matka. Okazuje się, że to Taylor potrąciła Darlę, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu. Wytoczony zostaje przeciwko niej proces. W międzyczasie Thomas uczestniczy w imprezie z okazji 18. urodzin Phoebe. Wkrótce odbywa się rozprawa, podczas której sąd ma zadecydować o wyroku dla Taylor. W listopadzie 2006, Thomas jest szczęśliwy, kiedy jego matka zostaje uniewinniona, a śmierć Darli uznana za nieszczęśliwy wypadek. W grudniu 2006, Thomas spędza z rodziną święta Bożego Narodzenia. Forrester wyraża akceptację wobec związku Taylor i Thorne'a. Dowiaduje się, że Stephanie ma żyjącą matkę oraz siostrę. Poznaje Ann i Pam podczas świątecznego spotkania w domu dziadków. W styczniu 2007 roku, Thomas gościnnie pojawia się na ślubie Taylor i Thorne'a. Uroczystość zostaje jednak odwołana z powodu dezaprobaty związku młodej pary przez Alexandrię, córkę Thorne'a. W październiku 2007, Thomas uczestniczy w przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez Felicię i Jackie na cześć Taylor. Matka Thomasa wyszła za Nicka i wkrótce ma urodzić jego dziecko. Thomas wraz z resztą rodziny udaje się do szpitala, bowiem Taylor zaczęła rodzić. Młody Forrester jest szczęśliwy, kiedy mały Jack przychodzi na świat. W listopadzie 2007, Thomas wraz z Phoebe i Jackie wita Taylor i Nicka, którzy wracają z Jackiem do domu. Wkrótce okazuje się, że biologiczną matką chłopca jest Brooke, gdyż w wyniku pomyłki Taylor wszczepiono jajeczka Logan. W październiku 2008, Thomas wraz ze Steffy przyjeżdża do domu matki. Pojawia się również Stephanie. Taylor wyznaje im, że chce odzyskać Ridge'a i zjednoczyć swoją rodzinę. W listopadzie 2008, Thomas wraz z siostrą i ojcem gra w tenisa. Jest z nimi również Taylor. Thomas dostrzega, że znowu wyglądają jak rodzina. W grudniu 2008, Thomas powraca na przyjęcie zaręczynowe Ridge'a i Brooke. Wkrótce cała rodzina dowiaduje się o poważnym wypadku, w którym uczestniczyła Phoebe. Jak się okazuje, siedziała w samochodzie który prowadził Rick. Ridge przekazuje rodzinie smutną nowinę dotyczącą śmierci Phoebe. Thomas jest załamany. Uczestniczy w pogrzebie siostry. Zostaje w Los Angeles, aby spędzić z rodziną święta, po czym wyjeżdża. W lutym 2009 roku, Thomas dowiaduje się o związku Steffy i Ricka. Nie ukrywa, że nie podoba mu się ten fakt. W marcu 2009, okazuje się, że Thomas próbował wtargnąć na życie Ricka. Najpierw podłożył bombę pod samochód syna Brooke, a później podpalił domek na plaży, gdzie przebywał Rick. Stephanie informuje Taylor, Ridge'a i Thomasa, że koło podpalonego domku znaleziono fragmenty materiału z ubrania sprawcy. Taylor próbuje ustalić, czy jej syn próbował zabić Ricka. Thomas przyznaje się do zamachów. Tłumaczy, że chciał tylko nastraszyć Forrestera. Ma mu za złe wykorzystanie matki i obu sióstr. Opowiada matce o podłożeniu ognia u Ricka. Chce przyznać się do winy. Boi się jednak więzienia. Ridge nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że jego syn próbował zabić Ricka. Taylor opowiada o tym Steffy. Dziewczyna jest wstrząśnięta. Thomas chce upewnić się, że Steffy z Rickiem nie są już parą. Steffy krytykuje brata, nazywa go szaleńcem. Taylor i Ridge zastanawiają się w jaki sposób uchronić syna przed konsekwencjami. Tymczasem do aresztu trafia Pamela, która jest główną podejrzaną odnośnie serii zamachów na życie Ricka. Thomas rozmawia z Taylor. Wie, że może w każdej chwili uwolnić Pamelę. Wystarczy przyznanie się do winy. Brooke nie wierzy, że Thomas próbował zabić jej syna. Ridge mówi, że Pamela na pewno uwolni się od zarzutów przy pomocy dobrego adwokata i nie ma potrzeby, aby Thomas przyznawał się do winy. Rick próbuje dzwonić do porucznika Bakera, ale Ridge mu nie pozwala. Postanawiają wspólnie zastanowić się nad rozwiązaniem trudnej sytuacji. Ridge prosi o drugą szansę dla swojego syna. Na rodzinnym spotkaniu Rick ogłasza, że nie zamierza wnosić oskarżeń przeciwko osobie odpowiedzialnej za zamachy na jego życie. Thomas jest mu wdzięczny za taką decyzję. W kwietniu 2009, Ridge zaprosił Taylor do restauracji i zrobił jej niespodziankę: okazuje się, że przyjechał James z Thomasem. Thomas prosi rodziców, żeby ochronili Steffy przed Rickiem. Thomas cieszy się, kiedy jego ojciec spędza z nim, Steffy i Taylor więcej czasu. Thomas i Steffy, w doskonałych humorach, jedzą w domu śniadanie. Później Taylor mówi Stephanie, jak bardzo cieszy się z tego, że problemy jej dzieci się skończyły. W maju 2009, Ridge i Taylor chcą, żeby Thomas pracował w Domu Mody Forrester. Rick i Brooke są temu przeciwni. Rick stanowczo sprzeciwia się zatrudnieniu Thomasa. Twierdzi, że chłopak wciąż stanowi dla niego zagrożenie. W czerwcu 2009, Thomas rozmawia z matką przy grobie Phoebe. Chłopak nie rozumie, jak Ridge może się zadawać z Rickiem. Kilka dni później, Thomas gościnnie pojawia się na ślubie Bridget i Nicka. Kiedy Ridge odwiedza Taylor, Thomas i Steffy proszą ojca, żeby przenocował u nich, w pokoju gościnnym. Brooke i Ridge się rozstają. Ridge wraca do Taylor i dzieci. Thomas i Steffy cieszą się z powrotu ojca do domu. Organizują dla niego i Taylor romantyczną kolację. W lipcu 2009, Thomas wraz z matką i siostrą zapewnia Ridge'a, że będą go wspierać w trudnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł po zrujnowanym przez Pam pokazie. Thomas i Steffy przejmują w rodzinnej firmie obowiązki Felicii, która zrezygnowała z pracy. Ridge postanawia ponownie ożenić się z Taylor. Uważa, że jego miejsce jest przy niej i przy dzieciach. Thomas i Steffy są szczęśliwi. Rodzeństwo postanawia zrobić wszystko, aby pozbyć się Brooke z życia ich ojca. Kiedy Logan próbuje skontaktować się z Ridge'em, Steffy przechwytuje telefon ojca, po czym wysyła w jego imieniu SMS do Brooke, aby dała mu spokój. Kiedy Brooke dowiaduje się, że nazajutrz Ridge ma poślubić Taylor, postanawia do tego nie dopuścić. Ma zamiar pojechać do domu Taylor, żeby porozmawiać z Ridge'em. Uprzedza go o tym SMS-em, który trafia do Steffy. Steffy i Thomas natychmiast wysyłają rodziców do domu na plaży, żeby sprawdzili przygotowania do ślubu, a kiedy przyjeżdża Brooke, nie chcą jej powiedzieć, gdzie jest Ridge. Dzień później, w domu na plaży rozpoczyna się ślub Ridge'a i Taylor. Brooke, która odkryła intrygę dzieci Taylor, przerywa ślub. Mówi zgromadzonym gościom o ich zachowaniu. Taylor postanawia odwołać ślub. Ridge wraca do Brooke. We wrześniu 2009, Ridge i Brooke poprosili o spotkanie Thomasa, Felicję, Thorne'a, Steffy i Ricka. Oznajmiają im, że nie tylko znów są razem, ale chcą także rozpocząć nowy etap w dziejach Domu Mody Forrester. Chcą, żeby wszyscy odłożyli na bok wszelkie nieporozumienia. Thomas spotyka się z Insomnii ze Steffy. Siostra mówi mu o wyjątkowym związku Jackie i Owena. W październiku 2009, Thomas uważa, że Steffy nie powinna się interesować Owenem. Steffy tłumaczy, że chodzi jej tylko o jego szczęście, a nie jest pewna, czy Jackie może mu je dać. W tym samym miesiącu, Bill Spencer przejmuje rodzinną firmę Forresterów. Ridge bardzo to przeżywa. Steffy i Thomas starają się go wspierać.W grudniu 2009, Thomas dowiaduje się od siostry, że Katie zwolniła ją z firmy. Dziewczyna oświadcza, że ma zamiar zemścić się na żonie Billa. Flirt z macochą (2010–2011) W styczniu 2010 roku, Thomas zachęca Steffy, aby wykorzystała swój wdzięk i sprowokowała Billa, tak by oddał Forresterom ich firmę. Siostra stwierdza, że nie zamierza manipulować uczuciami jak Brooke. Steffy przyznaje jednak, że Spencer fascynuje ją. Thomas mówi Taylor, że się martwi o Steffy. Nie wyjaśnia jej jednak powodu swoich obaw. Wkrótce Thomas dowiaduje się od siostry, że Bill sprzedał im Forrester Creations. Rodzina Forresterów świętuje odzyskanie rodzinnej firmy. W marcu 2010, Taylor informuje swoje dzieci o zaręczynach z Whipem Jonesem, którego poznała przez internet. Wkrótce Steffy wyznaje bratu, że podczas wesela matki zamierza zbliżyć się do Olivera Jonesa i odebrać go Hope, córce Brooke. Thomas uczestniczy w uroczystości ślubnej Taylor i Whipa. Mimo dezaprobaty Ridge'a, para zostaje ogłoszona mężem i żoną. W czerwcu 2010, Thomas uczestniczy w imprezie Hope z okazji ukończenia przez nią szkoły. W sierpniu 2010, Thomas wraca do Los Angeles. Bliscy opowiadają mu, że Bill kupił udziały Donny, a Taylor przekazała swoją część Steffy. Chłopak jest rozczarowany. Siostra postanawia go pocieszyć i awansuje go na wicedyrektora jednego z departamentów. Thomasowi nie podoba się, że Taylor przekazała udziały Steffy. Zwraca matce uwagę, że dziewczyna próbuje wykorzystać podarowane akcje, by szantażować Ridge'a. Steffy żąda, by ojciec zwolnił Brooke dla dobra firmy i jej pracowników. Nieoczekiwanie przeciwko niej występuje Thomas, który zarzuca siostrze, że szantażuje ojca i myśli tylko o sobie. Po długiej dyskusji Ridge podejmuje decyzję, by zwolnić Brooke. We wrześniu 2010 roku, Thomas kłóci się ze swoją rodziną. Staje w obronie Brooke, dzięki czemu kobieta wraca do firmy. Zostaje projektantem. Uświadamia sobie, że zakochał się w swojej macosze. Na swoim pierwszym pokazie namiętnie całuje Brooke na oczach reporterów. Później tłumaczył, że chciał zrobić jakieś show, bo kolekcja nie cieszyła się dużym zainteresowaniem. Podczas sesji zdjęciowej z Brooke, do kolekcji "Taboo", nie ukrywał swojej fascynacji Brooke. Podczas pokazu kolekcji "Taboo", Whip zmienia grafik pokazu i zamienia ubrania. Efekt jest taki, że półnadzy Brooke i Thomas zostają sfotografowani przez Whipa. Zdjęcie trafia do Internetu. Taylor jest wściekła, ale Ridge po raz kolejny wybacza żonie i synowi. Wkrótce, Thomas i Brooke odbywają służbowy lot na konferencję prasową do Paryża. Podczas podróży, Thomas całuje Brooke. Oboje postanawiają nie mówić o pocałunku Ridge’owi. Thomas całuje również Dayzee. Jest nią zafascynowany. Thomasem interesują się Madison i Summer, ale żadna nie ma szans u Forrestera. W 2011 roku, Ridge anuluje kolekcję "Taboo". Thomas zwołuje konferencję prasową i oświadcza, że "Taboo" będzie kolekcją damską. Złość Ridge'a z czasem ustępuje. Oddaje synowi 5% udziałów w firmie. Wkrótce, Thomas i Brooke lecą do Australii, by promować swoją kolekcję. Dochodzi do katastrofy lotniczej. W efekcie, Thomas i Brooke stają się rozbitkami na bezludnej wyspie. Przeżywają dzięki halucynogennym jagodom. Wydaje im się, że są Adamem i Ewą. Oboje, nago leżą w łóżku z kwiatów. Później, nie mogą sobie przypomnieć czy uprawiali seks. Zostają uratowani przez Taylor i Ridge'a. Wykorzystując niewiedzę Brooke i Thomasa, Stephanie oferuje wnukowi swoje akcje w firmie, które dostanie po jej śmierci. W zamian, musi powiedzieć Ridge'owi, że spał z Brooke. Wszystko idzie po myśli Stephanie – Brooke i Ridge się rozstają, a rodzice Thomasa znów się zaręczają. Syna Ridge'a dopadają jednak wyrzuty sumienia. Kilka razy chce wyznać prawdę, ale powstrzymuje go przed tym babka. Thomas zwierza się Dayzee. Dziewczyna przekonuje go do ujawnienia prawdy. To jednak Stephanie go wyręcza – przerywa ślub i wyznaje wszystko. Steffy obwinia brata o ponowny rozpad ich rodziny. Broni go jednak przed Hope. Thomas wyjeżdża do Paryża. Wraca jednak i jeszcze raz przeprasza bliskich, w tym Hope. Hope i Caroline (2011–2013, 2014) We wrześniu 2011, Thomas, wraz z Erikiem, Hope i Thorne'em, wylatuje do Paryża, na konferencję prasową, związaną z kolekcją "Nadzieja na przyszłość". Po powrocie, jego biuro zostaje przeniesione do piwnicy, gdzie będzie dzielił gabinet z Thorne'em. Thomas pragnie wznowić kolekcję "Taboo", ale spotyka się z odmową Ridge'a. Thorne uświadamia Steffy i Thomasowi, że wspólnie posiadają 55% akcji, czyli mają pakiet kontrolny. Taylor rezygnuje jednak z tego planu, gdyż nie chce stawiać dzieci przeciwko ich ojcu. Thomas pociesza Hope, która na dobre rozstała się z Liamem. Całują się. Wkrótce jednak, córka Brooke przyrzeka sobie, że będzie walczyć o Liama. Kiedy jednak on nadal utrzymuje, że zostanie ze Steffy, Hope szuka pocieszenia u Thomasa. Wciąż jednak nie może zapomnieć o Liamie. W grudniu 2011, Thomas zabiera Hope do Meksyku, do Cabo San Lucas. Z przerażeniem odkrywa, że do tego miejsca przyjechali również Steffy i Liam. Od tej pory, Steffy i Thomas robią wszystko, aby Liam i Hope się nie zobaczyli. Thomas oświadcza się Hope. Zostaje jednak odrzucony. Liam jest w szoku, gdy odkrywa, że Hope i Thomas są w Cabo. Thomas zabiera pijaną Hope na quada, ale Liam rusza za nimi. Steffy również dołącza się do pościgu. Hope i Liam całują się nad brzegiem oceanu. W drodze powrotnej, wszyscy troje zauważają leżącą Steffy i wywrócony quad. Córka Taylor i Ridge'a trafia do szpitala. Tam, rodzina dowiaduje się, że najmniejszy stres może wywołać udar i doprowadzić Steffy do śmierci. Thomas mówi Hope, że jego oświadczyny były szczere. Ona jednak chce być z Liamem. W kwietniu 2012 roku, Thomas i Rick zaczynają rywalizować o względy pięknej córki Karen, Caroline Spencer. Podczas wspólnej kolacji, Thomas i Caroline całują się. W maju 2012, Ridge jest dumny z projektów syna, który mówi, że jest zainspirowany przez Caroline. Zaprasza dziewczynę na kolację. Chciałby też poznać jej rodzinę. Caroline postanawia zabrać go na kolację do swojego domu, gdyż Karen postanowiła wrócić do L.A. Jest tam również Jarrett. Podczas kolacji, Thomas wypytuje o ojca Caroline. Jest zdziwiony, że dziewczyna nosi nazwisko po matce. Jest zdumiony, kiedy odkrywa prawdę – Karen jest lesbijką i wychowywała Caroline ze swoją partnerką, Danielle. Zapewnia jednak, że akceptuje ten fakt i przyrzeka milczeć w tej sprawie. W lipcu 2012, suknia ślubna Thomasa zostaje wybrana przez Dayzee. Chłopak zostaje drużbą Marcusa. Przekonuje go, by o wypadku Anthony'ego powiadomił Dayzee na drugi dzień. Caroline i Thomas wspólnie odkrywają, że Marcus jest jednak niewinny i niesłusznie trafił do więzienia. We wrześniu 2012, Rick planuje wyswatać Hope i Thomasa i sam zdobyć Caroline. Aranżuje konferencje prasową, na której oświadcza, że Hope i Thomas będą razem pracować nad nową kolekcją. W przypływie impulsu, syn Ridge'a całuje Hope. Zapewnia jednak wszystkich, że kocha Caroline, a pocałunek był jedynie chwytem pod publiczkę. Wkrótce, Thomas zgadza się zostać drużbą ojca na jego kolejnym ślubie z Brooke. Rick przygotowuje sesję zdjęciową Hope i Thomasa, którą nadzorują Oliver i Grace. Zazdrosna Caroline opuszcza studio fotograficzne. Thomas próbuje ją przekonać, że jedynie wspiera Hope. W październiku 2012, decyzją Ridge'a, tymczasowym CEO firmy zostaje Thomas. Rick wybucha gniewem i protestuje. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do szarpaniny, podczas której syn Erica wypada przez okno. Jego upadek łagodzą krzaki. Caroline jest wściekła na Thomasa i zrywa z nim. Na jego prośbę, Eric wraca do pracy w firmie, aby pomóc swojemu wnukowi. Niebawem, Thomas zwołuje zebranie pracowników i żąda od każdego z nich, aby należycie wykonywali swoją pracę. Kieruje również ostrzeżenie do Donny, że jej wspólna praca z Pamelą zakończy się, jeśli kobiety nie dojdą do porozumienia. Thomas bezskutecznie stara się odzyskać Caroline. Ostrzega także Brooke, która rozstała się z Ridge'em, że nie należy ona już do rodziny. Chłopak dzieli się z Erikiem nowymi pomysłami na rozwój firmy. W listopadzie 2012, Thomas zwołuje w firmie zebranie, aby zarządzić pewne zmiany. Z pomocą Marcusa i Olivera, Forrester planuje unowocześnić działanie FC i wprowadzić innowacje. Rick ma zastrzeżenia do pomysłów tymczasowego CEO. Thomas przydziela go do pracy nad kolekcją Hope. Sam natomiast zamierza stworzyć nową linię przy współpracy z Caroline. Ona daje mu do zrozumienia, że obecnie spotyka się z Rickiem. Chłopak proponuje jej, aby 5% zysków z ich kolekcji było przekazywane na jej fundację. Caroline dziękuje mu i obejmuje go. Oliver nadzoruje sesję zdjęciową dziewczyny. Thomas nie może oderwać od niej wzroku i wyobraża sobie, że się jej oświadcza. Wkrótce, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć umierającej Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Caroline daje Thomasowi do zrozumienia, że jest związana z Rickiem. Forrester zapewnia ją, że nie zrezygnuje przez to z jej kolekcji. Wkrótce, Thomas przedstawia na zebraniu swoje kosztowne pomysły, których Eric jednak nie zatwierdza. Niebawem, Eric i Pamela zawiadamiają rodzinę o śmierci Stephanie. W grudniu 2012, Steffy krytykuje Thomasa za ćwiczenie w pracy bez koszulki. Uważa, że godzi to w jego wizerunek CEO. Wkrótce, Thomas oficjalnie zyskuje 25% udziałów w FC, które miał otrzymać po śmierci Stephanie. Czyni go to największym udziałowcem firmy. Taylor oznajmia synowi, że ona i Thorne jedynie się przyjaźnią. Brooke i Rick konfrontują się z Taylor i Thomasem odnośnie sytuacji w firmie. Loganówna grozi podważeniem testamentu Stephanie. Thomas zwołuje kolejne zebranie, na którym zjawia się również Eric. Syn Taylor postanawia wprowadzić w firmie zmiany. Eric prosi bliskich o obejrzenie nagrania ze skrytki Stephanie. Seniorka informuje w nim, że posiada prawo do wyznaczenia CEO firmy, dzięki luce w oryginalnych dokumentach rejestrujących firmę. W ostatniej woli, Stephanie przekazuje swoje udziały Ericowi, mianując go również dyrektorem generalnym firmy. Nagrania wywołuje konflikt podczas zebrania. Eric zamierza wrócić do produkcji oryginalnych kreacji Forresterów. Eric postanawia załagodzić konflikt i ogłasza, iż Thomas i Rick zmierzą się na wybiegu. Od sukcesu ich pokazów będzie zależeć, kto poprowadzi firmę u boku Erica. Thomas czuje się zdradzony przez Stephanie. Jest zdeterminowany, aby zwyciężyć z Rickiem na wybiegu. Thomas postanawia polecieć do Paryża. Taylor próbuje zatrzymać syna. Kiedy Eric mianuje go wiceprezesem firmy, Thomas postanawia zostać. W 2013 roku, Thomas ponownie pociesza Hope, która rozstała się z Liamem. W sierpniu 2013, Thorne proponuje Thomasowi współpracę. Chcą wykorzystać fakt, że wyniki sprzedaży nie są najlepsze, i pozbyć się Ricka ze stanowiska prezesa. Wkrótce odbywa się pokaz, który ma wszystko rozstrzygnąć. Kolekcja odnosi sukces, a Rick pozostaje na stanowisku prezesa firmy. Thomas wyjeżdża do Paryża, gdzie przebywają jego rodzice i siostra. Thomas pojawia się w lutym 2014, kiedy Hope, Brooke i Wyatt przyjeżdżają do Paryża na konferencję. Konlikt z ojcem, flirt z Ivy oraz Douglas (2015–2016) W lipcu 2015, Thomas zjawia się w L.A. na pogrzebie Aly. Pociesza Steffy i postanawia wrócić do miasta na stałe. Chce dołączyć do zespołu projektantów na stanowisku prezesa firmy, ale Ridge nie zgadza się. Chce, żeby syn wykazał się i zapracował na swój sukces. Thomas wyraża swoje zdziwienie związkiem ojca z Caroline. Szkicuje twarz Caroline. Kiedy pokazuje Ridge'owi swój nowy projekt, ojciec drze go i żąda od syna czegoś więcej. W sierpniu 2015, Thomas zwierza się Caroline. Kiedy ona ma kłopoty z równowagą, Thomas oferuje jej masaż stóp. Wyobraża sobie, że namiętnie się całują. Tymczasem Ridge przeprasza syna, ale wciąż oczekuje od niego wykazania się. Thomas zwierza się Brooke, że nie chce widzieć jak Caroline cierpi, gdyż Ridge nie potrafi dotrzymać kobiecie wierności. Brooke zastanawia się czy Thomas wciąż coś czuje do Caroline. Tymczasem Steffy zwierza się bratu, że śmierć Aly nie była wypadkiem. Córka Thorne'a próbowała ją zabić, więc Steffy uderzyła ją kluczem od kół. Thomas przekonuje siostrę, że działała w samoobronie. Konfrontuje się również z Ivy. Ona pokazuje mu nagranie, na którym Steffy uderza Aly kluczem. Oskarża kuzynkę o morderstwo. Thomas żąda, aby Ivy usunęła film, ale ona nie zgadza się. Dodatkowo, w zamian za milczenie, chce zostać nową twarzą FC. Prosi Thomasa, by przekonał do tego Ridge'a. On zarządza jednak, że głównymi modelkami będą Maya oraz Steffy. Ivy zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, a popierają ją Wyatt i Thomas. Ridge obiecuje to przemyśleć. Steffy jest wściekła na brata. Thomas wyjaśnia jej, że Ivy ma nagranie z chwili śmierci Aly, na którym Steffy uderza dziewczynę kluczem. Steffy prosi Wyatta, by usnął je z telefonu Ivy. W firmie zjawia się porucznik Baker, który wciąż prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Aly. Wypytuje Steffy o szczegóły wypadku. Tymczasem Thomas wyznaje całą prawdę Caroline. Dodaje, że martwi się o nią, gdyż Ridge nie chce mieć z nią dzieci. We wrześniu 2015, Thomas pociesza Caroline, którą zostawił Ridge, aby mogła zostać matką. Kochają się, a kiedy Caroline budzi się, niczego nie pamięta. Jest zrozpaczona, obwinia o wszystko Thomasa i każe mu wyjść. Tymczasem Ridge informuje syna, że wrócił do Caroline i chce mieć z nią dziecko. Oświadcza również, że Thomas dołączy do zespołu projektantów. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy ojciec informuje go o swoich zaręczynach z Caroline i prosi go, by został jego drużbą. Thomas i Caroline ustalają, że Ridge nie może dowiedzieć się o ich wspólnej nocy. Tymczasem Ivy usuwa nagranie ze śmiercią Aly. Ridge i Caroline informują Thomasa, że zamierzają złożyć sobie przysięgę małżeńską bez świadków. Kiedy Nicole zauważa, że Thomas jest przejęty ślubem ojca, mężczyzna całuje ją. O pocałunku dowiaduje się Zende, który nie jest zachwycony tym faktem. Nicole i Thomas zapewniają go, że pocałunek nic nie znaczył. Caroline chce porozmawiać z Thomasem, ale zastaje w jego sypialni stażystkę, Charlotte. Ridge jest wściekły na syna za romans ze stażystką. Dochodzi między nimi do awantury, podczas której Thomas uderza ojca. W październiku 2015, Forrester zwierza się siostrze. Wyznaje, że chciałby naprawić z nim swoje relacje. Thomas przeprasza ojca, ale ten każe mu wracać do Paryża. Syn Taylor i Ridge'a wylatuje do Francji. Powraca jednak wkrótce i dowiaduje się, że Caroline i Ridge spodziewają się dziecka. Thomas pyta dziewczynę, czy to on jest ojcem. Caroline zapewnia go, że to dziecko Ridge'a. Niedługo potem, Thomas flirtuje z Ivy. Podczas przyjęcia halloweenowego, chłopak ratuje ją przed spadającym na ziemię reflektorem. W listopadzie 2015, podczas zebrania w firmie, Thomas nie szczędzi uszczypliwych komentarzy pod adresem Wyatta i Liama. Steffy z niedowierzaniem obserwuje brata flirtującego z Ivy. Prosi go, by nie wdawał się w nią w żaden związek. Thomas jednak zaprzecza, że Ivy mu się podoba, a w zwykłym flircie nie ma nic złego. Caroline i Ridge zjawiają się w szpitalu na badaniu USG. W gabinecie naprzeciwko pojawia się Thomas, któremu udaje się zobaczyć obraz dziecka na monitorze. Ridge prosi syna, by opuścił gabinet. Wyatt każe Thomasowi trzymać się z dala od Ivy. Wkrótce, Forrester prosi ojca, aby zakopali topór wojenny. Thomas podsłuchuje rozmowę Caroline i Ridge'a. Odkrywa, że oboje coś przed nim ukrywają. Forrester utrzymuje, że rozmawiał z żoną o powierzeniu synowi więcej pracy w grupie projektantów. Niebawem, między Thomasem i Ivy dochodzi do pocałunku. Dziewczyna uważa, że Forrester chce ją jedynie wykorzystać, aby dopiec Wyattowi, ale on zaprzecza. Powtarza, że Ivy go fascynuje. Steffy jest zła, kiedy brat mówi jej o pocałunku. On chce się założyć z siostrą, że odbierze Ivy Wyattowi. Mężczyzna wykorzystuje okazję, kiedy Spencer wylatuje do San Francisco, a dziewczyna nocuje w rezydencji Forresterów. Przygotowuje kolację i nieustannie z nią flirtuje. Zakrada się do jej sypialni, gdzie namiętnie się całują. Ivy zaczyna mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Thomas przekonuje ją, by chociaż raz w życiu zrobiła coś szalonego i ponownie ją całuje. Wkrótce, Ivy oświadcza mu, że między nimi wszystko skończone. Steffy podsłuchuje ich rozmowę i wnioskuje, że coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Kobieta wypytuje brata, który przyznaje, że całował się z Ivy pod nieobecność Wyatta. Steffy informuje o wszystkim Wyatta. W grudniu 2015, Quinn sugeruje Thomasowi, że mógłby być z Ivy, gdyby Wyatt związał się ze Steffy, która jej zdaniem jest bardziej odpowiednią kobietą dla jej syna. Wkrótce, porażona prądem Ivy trafia do szpitala. Thomas odkrywa, że dziewczyna przed wypadkiem kłóciła się ze Steffy, która przyznaje, że niechcący popchnęła kuzynkę na wiązkę uszkodzonych kabli. Ridge jest wściekły na syna, kiedy dowiaduje się, że podrywał on Ivy podczas nieobecności Wyatta. Ich kłótnię przerywa Caroline. Thomas jest sfrustrowany, gdyż nie zamierza przepraszać ojca za swoje błędy w nieskończoność. Mężczyzna nie chce spędzić świat z rodziną, ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia. Steffy przekonuje brata do zmiany zdania. W lutym 2016, Thomas nie może uwierzyć, że jego siostra jest zainteresowana Wyattem. Forrester i Caroline mają odmienne zdanie na temat tego związku. Thomas przyznaje także, że musi przeprosić wiele osób i chce zacząć od niej. Przysięga, że nigdy nie wykorzystałby jej świadomie. Wyznaje również, że chciałby mieć rodzinę. W czasie rozmowy, Caroline ma skurcze. W szpitalu, dr Burchfield informuje ją, że urodzi syna. Thomas czuje kopnięcie dziecka. Po powrocie Ridge'a z podróży służbowej, relacje jego i Thomasa ocieplają się. W marcu 2016, Steffy mówi Ridge'owi, Thomasowi i Caroline o zaręczynach z Wyattem. Wkrótce, w czasie rozmowy z Thomasem, Caroline zaczyna rodzić. Kobieta rodzi syna, Douglasa. Ridge nie pozwala Thomasowi zobaczyć dziecka, tłumacząc, że należy ograniczyć liczbę osób odwiedzających Caroline i chłopca. Niebawem, Thomas po raz pierwszy bierze Douglasa na ręce. Rick przyznaje Forrester, że chce znaleźć dowody na oszustwa Ridge'a i odebrać mu firmę. W kwietniu 2016, Caroline zauważa, że Thomas nie jest już zainteresowany stażystką Charlotte i modelką Sarah. Chłopak przekonuje ją, że się zmienił od czasu narodzin Douglasa, który uświadomił mu, że rodzina jest w życiu najważniejsza. W maju 2016, Caroline pomaga Thomasowi przy pracy nad projektem. Forrester jest szczęśliwy, że może zajmować się Douglasem. Wkrótce, Ridge oznajmia synowi, że wie o jego nocy z Caroline. Thomas uświadamia sobie, że jest ojcem Douglasa. Nie może uwierzyć, że Ridge oczekuje od niego, aby odwrócił się od własnego syna. Ojciec przekonuje go, że tylko w ten sposób unikną skandalu. Oskarża także syna o wykorzystanie Caroline. Thomas zabiera Douglasa i jedzie razem z nim do Big Bear. Prosi Caroline, aby przyjechała tam sama. Ma do niej pretensje, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy. Caroline jednak myśli podobnie jak Ridge. Chce uniknąć skandalu, który będzie miał wpływ na życie Douglasa w przyszłości. Thomas rozumie i dla dobra swojego syna, zgadza się niczego nie zmieniać w ich życiu. Caroline obiecuje mu, że nie zostanie odseparowany od chłopca. Niebawem, Ridge przypomina Thomasowi, aby nie nazywał Douglasa swoim synem. Chce wysłać go do Szanghaju, aby Thomas zdobył doświadczenie, które pozwoli mu w przyszłości zostać następnym CEO. On uważa jednak, że ojciec chce odseparować go od syna. Ridge przekonuje Thomasa, że musi wyjechać, dla dobra Douglasa. Młody Forrester żegna się z synkiem. Caroline jest zaskoczona, gdy Thomas nie wyjeżdża. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że nie mógł tego zrobić i być daleko od swojego syna. Przypomina Caroline, że obiecała mu miejsce w życiu Douglasa. Ridge nie jest tym zachwycony, ale Thomas oznajmia ojcu, że nie odwróci się od syna i żąda, aby Ridge to zaakceptował. W czerwcu 2016, Katie wyjawia Thomasowi, że zna prawdę o Douglasie. Wkrótce, o wszystkim dowiadują się również Bill i Brooke, którzy konfrontują się z Ridge'em, Caroline i Thomasem. Oboje zgadzają się dochować sekretu. Caroline ponownie dziękuje Thomasowi, że zgodził się zachować tajemnicę i poświęca się dla ich syna. Niebawem, Forrester oświadcza Ridge'owi, że nie może dłużej żyć ze świadomością, że nie wychowuje swojego syna. Chce prawnie uznać Douglasa, a Caroline się z nim zgadza. Przekonuje męża, że Thomas jej nie wykorzystał. Prosi, aby zaakceptował prawdę i pogodził się z synem. Ridge przystaje na ich prośby i przeprasza Thomasa. Tymczasem on sugeruje Caroline, że powinni być razem, dla dobra Douglasa. Kobieta nie zgadza się i oznajmia, że jest oddana swojemu mężowi. Flirt z Sashą i związek z Sally (2016–2017) W lipcu 2016, Caroline przeprasza Thomasa, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy o Douglasie wcześniej. Forrester jest podrywany przez Veronicę. Ridge informuje resztę rodziny o Douglasie. Rick próbuje wykorzystać okazję, aby wrócić na stanowisko CEO. Steffy mówi Thomasowi, że to ona powinna kierować firmą, gdyby ktoś miał zastąpić ich ojca. Wkrótce, Thomas wspomina Caroline, że ojciec pozwolił mu zamieszkać w ich dawnym lofcie, gdzie będzie mógł spędzać czas z Douglasem. Kiedy Thomas wybiera się na kolację z Veronicą, Caroline jest zaskoczona. W sierpniu 2016, Thomas pociesza ojca, który rozstał się z Caroline. Steffy telefonicznie informuje brata o romansie Erica i Quinn. Ridge nie dowierza, kiedy syn przekazuje mu słowa Steffy. Tymczasem Caroline wyznaje Thomasowi, że chce wyjechać na jakiś czas do Nowego Jorku, do swoich mam mieszkających w Hamptons. Zamierza zabrać ze sobą Douglasa, ale obiecuje, że wkrótce wrócą. Sasha prosi Thomasa, aby zapewnił swojemu dziecku wszystko co najlepsze, nie zważając na fakt, że urodziło się poza małżeństwem. Po powrocie z Monte Carlo, Eric zwołuje rodzinne zebranie, w którym uczestniczą Ridge, Steffy, Thomas, Rick i Pamela. W trakcie, przyznaje, że spotykał się z Quinn. Kiedy rodzina protestuje, Forrester wybucha gniewem i żąda, żeby bliscy nie wtrącali się w jego prywatne sprawy. Wkrótce, Thomas słyszy kłótnię Sashy i Juliusa. Każe mężczyźnie przestać obrażać swoją córkę. Sasha dziękuje mu, że stanął w jej obronie i całuje go. Opowiada mu o swojej przeszłości i dzieciństwie. Niebawem, Thomas informuje Liama, że Eric ponownie zatrudnił Quinn w FC, mimo sprzeciwu bliskich. Dodaje także, że uważa Liama za najlepszego partnera dla swojej siostry. Wkrótce, Caroline i Thomas rozmawiają przez Internet. W lofcie Forrestera zjawia się Sasha, która rozmawia z nim o Douglasie. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Liam informuje Thomasa, że Quinn wprowadza się do Erica. Kiedy Steffy wyprowadza się od Wyatta, zamieszkuje z bratem. Forrester organizuje siostrze spotkanie z Liamem. Brooke i Ridge wtajemniczają Steffy i Thomasa w swój plan odzyskania udziałów Billa i pozbycia się Quinn z firmy. Młody Forrester spędza coraz więcej czasu z Sashą. Namawia Nicole, aby dała szansę swojej siostrze. We wrześniu 2016, Thomas zdradza Liamowi, że istnieje plan, dzięki któremu pozbędą się Quinn z FC. Wyatt zwierza się szwagrowi ze swoich problemów małżeńskich. Tymczasem Eric zaręcza się z Quinn, ale pozostaje głuchy na sprzeciw bliskich. Wkrótce, Ridge informuje swoje dzieci o powrocie RJ'a i jego niezadowoleniu z zaręczyn Brooke. RJ przekazuje Steffy i Thomasowi, że jego matka postanowiła przełożyć swój ślub. Tymczasem Quinn i Eric postanawiają się pobrać za dwa dni. Forresterowie zjawiają się w rezydencji, aby wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec decyzji nestora. Eric przypomina bliskim, że każdy z nich popełnił wiele błędów, które zostały z czasem wybaczone. Prosi rodzinę o pojawienie się na ślubie, który ma odbyć się nazajutrz. Quinn także zapewnia Forresterów, że szczerze kocha Erica. Prosi ich o pojawienie się na ślubie, ale rodzina pozostaje głucha na jej prośbę. Część Forresterów zaczyna sądzić, że powinni pojawić się na ceremonii. Jedynie Steffy, Ridge i Thomas twardo obstają przy swoim. Ostatecznie, Forresterowie oraz Wyatt nie pojawiają się na ślubie, który wbrew oczekiwaniom, dochodzi do skutku, o czym informuje wszystkich Ivy. Eric konfrontuje się z rodziną. Bliscy, z wyjątkiem Steffy i Ridge'a, przepraszają go. Mężczyzna oskarża syna i wnuczkę o zdradę. Rozczarowany i zraniony wyrzuca zebranym, że nie okazali mu wsparcia, chociaż on wiele razy wspierał ich w przeszłości. Rozzłoszczony nestor rodu oświadcza rodzinie, że kiedy podpisze akt małżeństwa, Quinn zostanie jego żoną w świetle prawa i wszyscy będą musieli się z tym pogodzić. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Ridge'em, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, Sasha stara się pocieszyć Thomasa. Niespodziewanie, do miasta wraca Caroline z Douglasem. Kobieta oznajmia Thomasowi, że dużo rozmyślała nad ich przyszłością. Forrester jest zaskoczony, kiedy Caroline daje mu do zrozumienia, że chce stworzyć rodzinę z nim i ich synkiem. Wyjawia, że tymczasowo mieszkają z Douglasem u Billa. Sasha oznajmia Thomasowi, że muszą zakończyć to, co jest między nimi, dla dobra Douglasa. Quinn i Wyatt informują Forresterów o decyzji Erica, który poprosił żonę o tymczasowe prowadzenie firmy w jego imieniu. Ridge oświadcza im, że to on będzie zarządzać firmą. Quinn jednak pozbawia Forrestera i Steffy ich stanowisk, a następnie mianuje się tymczasowym CEO firmy. Nieugięci Forresterowie i Brooke otwarcie sprzeciwiają się Quinn. Caroline i Thomas biorą wspólnie udział w imprezie z okazji Halloween w FC. W listopadzie 2016, wyjeżdżają wspólnie z Douglasem do Nowego Jorku. W styczniu 2017, Thomas wraca do Los Angeles sam, gdyż Caroline postanowiła pozostać na jakiś czas z ich synem w Nowym Jorku. W lofcie mężczyzny mieszka Steffy, która wyprowadziła się od Liama do czasu otrzymania rozwodu. Podczas zebrania w firmie, Rick, Thomas, Nicole i Pamela są zaskoczeni nową postawą Ridge'a względem Quinn. W rozmowie ze Steffy, Thomas wyraża swój żal, że został pominięty podczas wyboru kandydata na stanowisko CEO. Mężczyzna zwierza się Zende. Nieznajoma Sally dosiada się do Thomasa i nakłania go do zwierzenia się jej. On zdradza, że jest projektantem u Forresterów. W lutym 2017, Thomas jest wzburzony, kiedy Ridge mówi mu, że został wicedyrektorem FC i będzie współpracować ze Steffy. Młody Forrester uważa, że to on powinien prowadzić FC wspólnie z ojcem. Eric oficjalnie ogłasza Ridge'a wicedyrektorem FC. Thomas i Rick wyrażają swoje rozczarowanie. Niebawem, Thomas wpada na Sally w restauracji i odkrywa, że jest ona spokrewniona z Sally Spectrą. Forrester jest zaintrygowany dziewczyną. Sally informuje go, że Spectra Fashions wznawia swoją działalność. Thomas krytykuje szkice dziewczyny. Mężczyzna nadal ma również żal do siostry o jej pozycję w domu mody. Pamela przerywa ich rozmowę, aby pokazać im wywiad Sally, która oficjalnie ogłasza wznowienie działalności swojej firmy. Steffy zaprasza brata do Il Giardino, aby mogli rozwiązać swój konflikt. W restauracji pojawia się również Sally, która wszczyna bójkę ze Steffy. Kobiety obrzucają się wzajemnie jedzeniem. Spectra nagrywa całe zajście i umieszcza wideo w Internecie, szybko zyskując rozgłos. Thomas zjawia się w firmie Sally. Kobieta oznajmia mu, iż nie zniechęci on jej do projektowania. Niespodziewanie, Thomas całuje ją. Mężczyzna nie może przestać o tym myśleć. Jest rozbawiony, kiedy na ślubie Nicole i Zende rozpoznaje Sally, przebraną za obsługę. Tłumaczy jej jednak, że musi ona opuścić rezydencję i ponownie ją całuje. Niebawem, Steffy nie podoba się jeden z projektów brata, co doprowadza do kolejnego spięcia między rodzeństwem. Thomas dzwoni do Sally, która dzieli się z nim swoim sukcesem, związanym ze swoim przedpremierowym pokazem. Ekipa Spectry z niecierpliwością czeka na recenzję Jarretta. Thomas zjawia się w gabinecie Sally z kwiatami. Dziewczyna jest gorzko rozczarowana, kiedy czyta negatywną recenzję na temat swojego pokazu. Zrozpaczona, ogłasza upadek firmy. Thomas pociesza dziewczynę. Nie podoba mu się, że Steffy jest zadowolona z porażki Sally. Wkrótce, Thomas, RJ, Pamela i Charlotte przesłuchują kandydatów na staż w FC. Na prośbę Sally, Thomas zgadza się spotkać z jej siostrą, Coco, w sprawie stażu. Dziewczyna wywiera spore wrażenie na RJ'u. Bracia są zgodni, że jest odpowiednią kandydatką na staż i przyjmują ją. Nie mogą jednak pominąć faktu, że należy do rodziny Spectra. W marcu 2017, bracia bronią dziewczyny przed Rickiem, który nie jest zachwycony całą sytuacją. Steffy zaprasza brata na swój ślub w Australii. Kobieta nie dowierza, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Coco jest ich nową stażystką. Wkrótce, Thomas żegna się z Sally, tuż przed wylotem do Sydney. Oznajmia, że gdyby mógł, zabrałby ją ze sobą. Po przylocie na miejsce, Thomas jest mile zaskoczony, kiedy odkrywa, że Sally przyleciała za nim do Sydney. Decyduje się zabrać ją na ślub, lecz zaznacza, że siostra nie życzy sobie żadnych zdjęć. Steffy wprawia wszystkich w osłupienie, zjeżdżając przed ołtarz na linie, przymocowanej do Sydney Opera House. Nowożeńcy zabierają swoich gości na przejażdżkę motorówką po Zatoce Sydney, a przyjęcie weselne organizują na plaży Shelly Beach. Steffy nie podoba się obecność Sally i ostrzega ją, by nie zniszczyła tego dnia jej i jej rodzinie. W kwietniu 2017, Steffy niepokoi się relacją brata i Sally. Thomas wyznaje siostrze, że szczerze polubił Spectrę. Wkrótce, Thomas potwierdza Sally, że ma syna i przyznaje, że powinien powiedzieć jej o swoim synu. Kiedy kobieta chce z nim zerwać, Forrester wyznaje jej miłość. Nie wierzy, że Sally chce zakończyć ich związek z powodu Douglasa i domaga się wyjaśnień. Ona sugeruje, by dla dobra syna zaprzestał podrywać inne kobiety i postarał się ułożyć życie z Caroline. Thomas wyjawia Steffy, że Sally z nim zerwała. Mężczyzna nie może zapomnieć o wspólnych chwilach z dziewczyną w Sydney. Zaskoczona Sally wpada na Thomasa przed budynkiem swojej firmy. Mężczyzna wyznaje jej miłość i całuje ją, ale ona żąda, by odszedł. RJ zachęca Thomasa, by wsparł Spectrę podczas jej najnowszego pokazu mody. Forrester zjawia się w budynku Spectry i jest zszokowany, kiedy odkrywa, że Sally dokonała kradzieży kolekcji Forresterów. Kobieta przeprasza Thomasa, jednocześnie zapewniając, że go nie wykorzystywała. Prosi go o kolejną szansę, ale on odmawia. Niebawem, Thomas, Brooke, Rick, Maya oraz Steffy i Ridge omawiają następstwa kradzieży ich kolekcji przez Sally. Wszyscy oskarżają Coco o współudział, mimo iż RJ stara się bronić dziewczyny. Thomas radzi bratu, by przestał widywać się z Coco, podobnie jak on zakończył swoją relację z Sally. Forrester ma jednak mieszane uczucia, kiedy dowiaduje się od Steffy o planowanym wniesieniu oskarżenia przeciwko Spectrze i nakłanianiu Coco do zeznawania przeciwko siostrze. Sally zjawia się w FC i dobrowolnie przyznaje się do wszystkiego porucznikowi Bakerowi. Thomas prosi wszystkich o chwilę rozmowy z Sally. Kobieta wyznaje, że to niepochlebna recenzja Jarretta była dla niej punktem zwrotnym i przesądziła o dokonaniu kradzieży. Thomas nie rozumie, dlaczego nie poprosiła go ona o pomoc. Baker aresztuje Sally i wyprowadza ją z firmy w kajdankach. W maju 2017, Zende pokazuje kuzynom swoje szkice, gdyż chciałby sprawdzić się w roli projektanta. Thomas dostrzega u niego talent, lecz zgadza się ze Steffy, iż nie mają czasu, aby szkolić nowicjusza. Chłopak jest zawiedziony i nie czuje się częścią rodziny. Thomas przerywa wstępne przesłuchanie Sally i deklaruje, nie chce widzieć kobiety za kratkami, ale musi ona ponieść konsekwencje i jej firma powinna zakończyć działalność. Sally wyznaje mu miłość i dziękuje za zeznania na jej korzyść. Po rozmowie z Erikiem, Carter informuje Sally, że Forresterowie postanawiają zrezygnować z postępowania prawnego przeciwko niej, ale jej firma zostanie zamknięta, a dobra skonfiskowane. Steffy jest zirytowana zachowaniem brata. Thomas zgadza się na spotkanie z Sally i odkrywa, że porzuca ona branżę i chce wyjechać. Mężczyzna prosi, by została i dała sobie trochę czasu. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Tymczasem, mimo wątpliwości, Steffy wyjawia bratu, że to Bill napisał druzgocący artykuł o pierwszym pokazie Sally, aby doprowadzić do upadku firmy i móc wkupić budynek, aby wybudować na jego miejscu swój wieżowiec. Wściekły Thomas przerywa spotkanie między Sally, CJ'em i Billem, który oficjalnie zamierza przejąć budynek. Forrester wyjawia prawdę na temat recenzji i prosi kobietę, by uwierzyła w siebie i swój talent oraz została w mieście. Oznajmia również, że inwestuje w firmę Sally i oferuje jej czek na 100 tys. dolarów na dzierżawę dla CJ'a, tym samym blokując ofertę Billa. Sally dziękuje Thomasowi, który zaznacza, że Spectra musi od teraz działać uczciwie. Sally wyznaje Thomasowi, że nikogo wcześniej nie darzyła takim uczuciem jak jego. Ich rozmowę przerywa wzburzony Ridge, który żąda od Spectry zwrotu pieniędzy i oświadcza, że jej romans z Thomasem jest zakończony. On utrzymuje, że jedyne co zrobił, to pomógł Sally spróbować swoich sił w branży. Ridge nie chce jednak słuchać o uczuciach syna i oznajmia, że go zwalnia. Steffy decyduje się porozmawiać z bratem i wspólnie z Erikiem proszą go, by wrócił do rodzinnej firmy. Ridge oznajmia synowi, że choć nie pochwala jego zachowania, pragnie jego szczęścia i również chce, by wrócił. On prosi o czas, jednak niedługo potem zaskakuje Sally, kiedy oznajmia, że chce pracować w jej firmie jako projektant. Postanawia porozmawiać z Coco w imieniu Sally i namówić ją do przebaczenia siostrze. Spectra kaja się przed Coco, która zgadza się jej wybaczyć. Współpraca z Sally i wyjazd (2017) W czerwcu 2017, Eric ze spokojem przyjmuje informację o odejściu Thomasa z firmy do Spectry. Zapewnia wnuka, że zawsze będzie mógł wrócić. Steffy natomiast uważa, że brat chce się na niej zemścić. On zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że chce jedynie dostać szansę na sprawdzenie i pokazanie swoich możliwości. Niebawem, Steffy i Liam spotykają się z Sally i Thomasem na wspólnym lunchu w Il Giardino, aby zakopać topór wojenny. Steffy nie może jednak powstrzymać się od komentarzy pod adresem Sally, oskarżając ją o wykorzystywanie Thomasa do uzyskania wiarygodności i zmazania złej reputacji. Wkrótce, Thomas proponuje Sally, by pojechali na trwającą w FC próbną sesją zdjęciową, będącą zapowiedzią charytatywnego pokazu Forresterów w Monako. Korzystając z faktu, że Jarrett relacjonuje wydarzenie na żywo, Thomas publicznie rzuca Steffy wyzwanie i proponuje jej wspólny, konkurencyjny pokaz obydwu domów mody w Monako. Steffy przyjmuje wyzwanie brata, lecz oskarża jego i Sally o szukanie rozgłosu kosztem Forresterów. W lipcu 2017, Caroline wraca z Douglasem do Los Angeles i odwiedzają Thomasa, który cieszy się ze spotkania z synkiem. Sally niepokoi się jego relacją z Caroline, lecz on uspokaja ukochaną i zapewnia, że nic ich nie rozdzieli. Sally poznaje Caroline i Douglasa, kiedy oboje zjawiają się w lofcie Thomasa. Tymczasem Spencer wyjawia Thomasowi, że wciąż ma nadzieję, iż stworzą rodzinę wspólnie z Douglasem. Przyznaje, że na początku nie chciała się wiązać z Forresterem tylko ze względu na dziecko, ale jej uczucia zmieniły się. Thomas zaznacza jednak, że jest związany z Sally. Tymczasem ona zastanawia się, czy powinni występować w Monako, przypominając Thomasowi, że Bill pragnie zniszczyć ich firmę. Spencer żąda od syna Ridge'a, by zakończył śmieszną współpracę z Sally i zajął się swoją rodziną. Thomas natomiast ostrzega Billa, by nie próbował sabotować jego pokazu w Monte Carlo. Niedługo potem, Spencer prosi Thomasa o spotkanie, a następnie wyznaje mu, że Caroline umiera. Następnie nakłania poruszonego mężczyznę, aby wykorzystał pozostały czas do stworzenia wspomnień Douglasowi. Thomas obiecuje Caroline, że będzie przy niej tak długo jak to będzie możliwe. Zapewnia, że chce z nią być i to nie ze względu na jej chorobę. Mężczyzna nie chce także lecieć do Monako, lecz Caroline przypomina mu, że należy dotrzymywać zobowiązań. Po zakończeniu pokazu w Monako, Bill nie wyłania zwycięzcy, lecz ogłasza, że pokaz nie miał formy konkursu, a najważniejsze są fundusze na cele charytatywne. W sierpniu 2017, Thomas informuje Sally o chorobie Caroline i swojej decyzji o powrocie do Nowego Jorku. Spectra jest zrozpaczona, ale zapewnia, że wszystko rozumie i będzie na niego czekać. Niebawem, Thomas dzwoni do ukochanej i zapewnia, że wierzy, iż poradzi sobie ona sama z nadchodzącym pokazem. Kiedy Thomas dowiaduje się o pożarze w Spectrze, zjawia się u Sally w szpitalu. Bezradna kobieta pyta, czy wrócił on do miasta na stałe. On oznajmia załamanej Sally, że musi być przy Douglasie i umierającej Caroline. Spectra zapewnia, że rozumie jego decyzję. We wrześniu 2017, Thomas dzwoni do Sally z informacją, że nowotwór Caroline jest w trakcie remisji. Dodaje jednak, że mimo to postanowił zostać w Nowym Jorku, aby stworzyć synkowi stabilną rodzinę. Powrót (2018) W marcu 2018, Thomas wraca do L.A., aby skonfrontować się z Billem, jednak ten zostaje postrzelony. Thomas zjawia się w mieszkaniu zaskoczonej Sally i informuje ją, że Bill zmyślił całą historię o chorobie Caroline, aby zniszczyć ich związek i firmę Spectry. Sally zapewnia Thomasa, że nie strzelała do Billa. Forrester wyznaje, że za nią tęsknił i proponuje, by na stałe przenieśli się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie będą mogli założyć własny dom mody i zatrudnić jej ekipę. Zachwycona Spectra przyjmuje jego propozycję. Detektyw Alex Sanchez przesłuchuje Sally, która jest podejrzana o usiłowanie zabójstwa Billa. Tymczasem Thomas odkrywa, że Caroline poprosiła Karen i Danielle o opiekę nad Douglasem i zniknęła. Forrester przyznaje, że już nigdy jej nie zaufa, a następnie wyznaje Sally, że tęsknił za tym co między nimi było. Niebawem, Thomas informuje Ridge'a o intrydze Billa. Mężczyzna czuje się dotknięty, kiedy ojciec podejrzewa go o postrzelenie Spencera. W kwietniu 2018, Sally i Thomas wylatują do Nowego Jorku. W czerwcu 2018, gdy Sally wraca do L.A., informuje o rozstaniu z Thomasem i jego powrocie do Caroline. Śmierć Caroline i ślub z Hope (2019–) W marcu 2019, Caroline umiera w wyniku doznania nagłego zakrzepu. Thomas i Douglas przeprowadzają się do Los Angeles. Hope próbuje odwrócić uwagę chłopca od śmierci matki, za co Thomas jest jej wdzięczny. Wyznaje rodzicom, że nigdy nie tworzył z Caroline pary, z którą byli jedynie przyjaciółmi i rodzicami Douglasa. To samo przyznaje Hope, która spędza więcej czasu z Douglasem, gdyż sama boryka się ze śmiercią córeczki, Beth. Oboje wpadają w osłupienie, kiedy chłopiec pyta, czy Hope mogłaby zostać jego mamą. Ona zapewnia go, że zawsze przy nim będzie. W kwietniu 2019, Ridge przypomina synowi, że Hope jest żoną Liama i nie powinien on na nic liczyć. Thomas jednak zapewnia, że jest skoncentrowany wyłącznie na Douglasie. Niebawem, kiedy Thomas odwiedza z Douglasem Hope, komplementuje ją i stwierdza, że jej niezwykłość urzekła go przed laty, kiedy się spotykali ze sobą. Jakiś czas później, przyznaje Ridge'owi, że nie jest pewny, czy zapomniał o tym, co niegdyś łączyło go z Hope. Forrester oferuje, że zostanie projektantem jej kolekcji. Wyjawia również, że często o niej myśli. Thomas motywuje swój zespół, aby kolekcja Hope znów odniosła sukces. Wyznaje również Sally, że nigdy nie przestał kochać Hope i zamierza rozdzielić ją z Liamem, który powinien być przy Steffy i Kelly. Spectra jest w szoku, kiedy mężczyzna szkicuje dziecięce rysunki dla Hope i zamierza udawać, że ich autorem jest Douglas. Na prośbę Thomasa, opiekunka Kelly i Phoebe, Amelia, nagrywa filmik, na którym Kelly woła swojego tatę. Thomas pokazuje nagranie Hope i przekonuje ją, że Liam powinien polecieć do Paryża, aby być przy córce. Na prośbę żony i ku zadowoleniu Thomasa, Spencer zgadza się wylecieć do Europy. Sally bezskutecznie stara się odwieść Forrestera od pomysłu związku z Hope. W maju 2019, Thomas manipuluje Douglasem i sugeruje mu narysowanie serca dla Hope. Następnie wprost oznajmia jej, że mogliby wspólnie wychowywać jego syna, podczas gdy Liam wróciłby do Steffy i dziewczynek. Forrester całuje córkę Brooke, jednak ona odsuwa się od niego. On wyjawia, że Caroline wiedziała o jego uczuciach i chciała, by córka Brooke była ona obecna w życiu jego i Douglasa, gdyby jej coś się stało. Pokazuje jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, który chciał wręczyć jej w Cabo San Lucas przed laty i deklaruje, że chce stworzyć z nią rodzinę. Tymczasem Sally obwinia Thomasa o rozstanie z Wyattem, któremu wyznała prawdę o jego zamiarach. O wszystkim dowiaduje się również Liam, który wraca do miasta i żąda od Forrestera, by skończył ze swoimi manipulacjami, gdyż nie odejdzie on od żony. Thomas sugeruje, by Spencer wrócił do Steffy, aby zająć się Phoebe i Kelly. Kiedy Liam prosi Hope o dokonanie wyboru, a ona daje Thomasowi do zrozumienia, że nie odejdzie od męża. Forrester podrabia pismo Caroline i tworzy list w jej imieniu, z którego treści wynika, że zmarła pragnęła matki dla Douglasa, gdyby coś jej się stało. Hope odnajduje siebie w tym opisie. Kiedy ona i Thomas uspokajają Douglasa, który miał zły sen, obiecuje chłopcu, że zawsze przy nim będzie. Ridge zaskakuje syna stwierdzając, że rozumie motywy jego działań wobec Hope, z którą chce stworzyć Douglasowi rodzinę. Liam natomiast ostrzega rywala, że Hope nigdy go nie pokocha. Ona natomiast deklaruje, że jest gotowa być przy Douglasie, ale odsuwa się od Thomasa, kiedy ten ją całuje. Prosi, by nie oczekiwał zbyt wiele, gdyż jedynym mężczyzną jakiego zawsze będzie kochać jest Liam. Thomas nie ukrywa przed Steffy, że chciałby związać się z Hope, a ją namawia na powrót do Liama. W czerwcu 2019, Liam oskarża rywala o manipulowanie własnym synem, by zdobyć Hope i zapowiada, że mu na to nie pozwoli. Thomas podsłuchuje spotkanie, podczas którego małżonkowie mają podpisać dokumenty unieważnienia. Niespodziewanie zostaje ono jednak przerwane przez Xandera. Thomas uruchamia alarm w jego samochodzie, czym wywabia go na zewnątrz. Forrester zabrania chłopakowi rozmowy z Hope, a on wspomina mu jedynie imię Flo, biologicznej matki Phoebe, po czym posłusznie odjeżdża. Zaintrygowany Forrester konfrontuje się z kobietą, żądając wyjaśnień. Jest wstrząśnięty, gdy dowiaduje się o długach dr. Reese'a Buckinghama, który w sytuacji zagrożenia życia swojej córki Zoe, upozorował śmierć dziecka Hope i Liama, a następnie przekazał dziewczynkę do odpłatnej adopcji, na którą zdecydowała się nieświadoma Steffy. Flo natomiast udaje biologiczną matkę "Phoebe". Zaznacza Thomasowi, że Hope i Liam wrócą do siebie, jeśli prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Zdeterminowany Forrester chce wszystko wyznać siostrze, jednak kiedy zauważa jak zajmuje się ona swoimi córkami wraz z Liamem, który wprowadził się do jej domu, decyduje się milczeć. Informuje Hope o przeprowadzce jej byłego już męża i obiecuje, że razem z Douglasem pomogą jej ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Ona odsuwa się jednak od Thomasa, kiedy ten ją całuje. Tymczasem on informuje Xandera, Flo i Zoe, że nie wyjawił prawdy o Beth. Kiedy chłopak protestuje, Forrester zaczyna im grozić. Usuwa również z telefonu nieświadomej Hope zdjęcie Beth. Fantazjuje o tym, że kobieta przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Na jego prośbę, Hope przymierza suknię, stworzoną przez niego w ramach HftF. Thomas jest nią oczarowany, całuje ją i ponownie wyraża nadzieję na wspólną przyszłość, choć ona nie chce dawać mu fałszywych nadziei. Brooke apeluje do niego, by dał jej córce przestrzeń. Tymczasem Zoe zawiadamia Forrestera, że Emma przypadkiem poznała prawdę o Beth i zamierza poinformować o wszystkim Hope. Thomasa zatrzymuje ją, lecz mimo wystosowanych w jej kierunku gróźb, dziewczyna zamierza wyjawić Loganównie prawdę. Jedzie do niej, choć w ślad za nią rusza Thomas. Dziewczyna przyspiesza, a kiedy usiłuje napisać wiadomość do Hope, traci panowanie nad swoim samochodem, który przebija się przez barierkę i wpada do wąwozu. Thomas nie wzywa pomocy, a Emma ginie na miejscu. Xander i Flo są przekonani, że wypadek jest winą Forrestera, ale on zaprzecza i zrzuca to na przypadek losu. Pamela, która była świadkiem kłótni Thomasa i Emmy, wspomina o tym Brooke i Hope. Mężczyzna zręcznie je okłamuje i oznajmia, że dziewczyna chciała znów zatańczyć podczas pokazu mody, jednak to nie współgrało z jego wizją i projektami. Wkrótce, Steffy i Liam organizują przyjęcie plażowe dla dzieci, na które zaproszeni zostają również Hope, Thomas i Douglas. Forrester kupuje od swojego znajomego, Vincenta, kilka tabletek zawierających narkotyk. Kiedy Hope bierze na ręce "Phoebe", nazywa ją "Beth", za co szybko przeprasza. Thomas dosypuje narkotyku do drinka Liama, który wpada w euforię, co oburza Hope, według której przestał on już cierpieć po śmierci ich córki. Forrester sugeruje jej, że Steffy i Liam są już parą. W lipcu 2019, Thomas tłumaczy Douglasowi, że zamierza oświadczyć się Hope. Prosi synka, by zrobili to razem, podkreślając, iż kobieta zastąpi im zmarłą Caroline. Forrester jest zadowolony, kiedy upewnia się, że odurzony Liam spędził noc ze Steffy. Instruuje Douglasa, jak w jego imieniu oświadczyć się Hope i poprosić, by została jego mamą. Podczas wspólnego oglądania pokazu fajerwerków, chłopiec wyciąga z kieszeni pierścionek zaręczynowy i prosi Hope, by została jego mamą, a tym samym żoną Thomasa. On zapewnia, że o niczym nie wiedział. Kiedy kobieta przyjmuje oświadczyny, Forrester chce się z nią kochać, lecz ona prosi, by jeszcze zaczekali. Thomas jest wdzięczny Ridge'owi za wsparcie. Tymczasem Xander odkrywa, że Thomas wyjechał z parkingu za Emmą w noc jej śmierci. Włamał się również do jego samochodu i sprawdzając historię jego tras odkrył, że zatrzymał się on niedaleko wąwozu, w którym zginęła dziewczyna. Xander zamierza sam wymierzyć Thomasowi sprawiedliwość. On zapewnia o swojej niewinności i wyśmiewa Xandera, prowokując go, by wyznał wszystkim prawdę, strasząc jego i Zoe nieuchronnym widmem więzienia. Avant postanawia rozstać się ze swoją dziewczyną i wrócić do Londynu, aby być jak najdalej od wydarzeń toczących się w Los Angeles. Ostrzega Thomasa, by nie próbował skrzywdzić Zoe. Tymczasem niecierpliwy Forrester chce jak najszybciej pobrać się z Hope. Instaluje pod łóżkiem Douglasa projektor, który wyświetla na ścianie ducha. Hope uspokaja przerażone dziecko i decyduje się nie zwlekać z ceremonią ślubną, ku uciesze Thomasa. Mężczyzna chce się z nią kochać, jednak ona odsuwa się od niego i nie wie, kiedy będzie mogła się do niego zbliżyć. Thomas usuwa zdjęcia Caroline z pokoju synka i zastępuje je fotografiami Hope. Prosi również Douglasa, by został jego drużbą. W dniu ceremonii, Liam nie ukrywa swojej niechęci do Thomasa i nie szczędzi mu uszczypliwości. Tymczasem Hope waha się podczas składania przysięgi małżeńskiej, spoglądając na Douglasa. "Phoebe" niespodziewanie chwyta za jej suknię ślubną i powtarza słowo "mama". Mimo zakłócenia, Hope i Thomas zostają małżeństwem. Pijana Flo zbyt późno zjawia się z zamiarem przerwania ślubu. Thomas ostrzega ją, by nie próbowała ujawnić ich sekretu i siłą wyrzuca ją za drzwi. Oboje nie wiedzą, że ich kłótnię podsłuchiwał Liam. Hope postanawia spędzić noc poślubną w pokoju Douglasa. Thomas przekonuje jednak synka, by się na to nie zgodził. Kiedy Hope nie jest w stanie ulec mężowi i się z nim kochać, on okazuje jej wyrozumiałość, mimo swojej frustracji. Wynajmuje pokój hotelowy, gdzie będą mogli spędzić noc poślubną. Tymczasem Douglas podsłuchuje telefoniczną kłótnię ojca i Flo, z której jasno wynika, że Beth żyje i jest to Phoebe. Thomas usiłuje wmówić synkowi, że się przesłyszał i stanowczo żąda od niego, by zapomniał o Beth. W hotelu, Thomas chce kochać się z Hope, jednak ona wyznaje, że nie może przestać myśleć o Liamie oraz Beth, mimo starań męża. W sierpniu 2019, Vincent wręcza Thomasowi tabletki, które mają mu pomóc rozluźnić Hope. Forrester oferuje żonie w prezencie bieliznę, którą ona zgadza się założyć. Tymczasem on wpada w panikę, kiedy Douglas dzwoni do niego i oznajmia, że powiedział Liamowi prawdę o Beth. Pośpiesznie zabiera Hope do FC, skąd mają odlecieć helikopterem w przygotowaną przez niego podróż. Liam pośpiesznie odnajduje jednak Hope i wyjawia jej, że ich córka żyje. Między nim a Thomasem dochodzi do bójki, którą Forrester przegrywa i ucieka. Ridge bezskutecznie próbuje się skontaktować z synem. On tymczasem ukrywa się w mieszkaniu Vincenta. Jest wściekły na Douglasa i z determinacją zamierza odzyskać Hope. Tymczasem ona dzwoni do niego i informuje, że wystąpiła o unieważnienie ich małżeństwa. Thomas nie przyjmuje jej decyzji do wiadomości. Kiedy Amelia zajmuje się Douglasem, Thomas prosi ją, by przywiozła do niego jego syna. Kobieta zgadza się, gdyż chłopiec chce spędzić czas z ojcem. On jest jednak wściekły na Douglasa, obwiniając go o rozpad swojego małżeństwa. Chłopiec zasłania się przed rozgniewanym Thomasem. Rozmowa z synkiem skłania go jednak do przyznania się do błędu i przeprosin. Zapewnia, że odbudują swoją rodzinę. Następnie zaskakuje Hope w domu na klifie i próbuje się przed nią tłumaczyć. Kobieta nie może mu jednak wybaczyć zatajenia przed nią prawdy i oświadcza, że wszystko między nimi skończone. Brooke wkracza między nich i odpycha Thomasa, który następnie spada z klifu. Świadkiem zdarzenia jest Ridge, który boi się o życie syna i oskarża żonę o celowe spowodowanie jego wypadku. Kiedy Hope okazuje nieprzytomnemu Thomasowi nienawiść, mężczyzna budzi się ze śpiączki. Detektyw Sanchez pyta go o okoliczności upadku, a on utrzymuje, że spotkał go wypadek. Brooke oddycha z ulgą. We wrześniu 2019, skruszony Forrester przeprasza bliskich za wyrządzone krzywdy i tłumaczy, że chciał jedynie zapewnić Douglasowi rodzinę. Bill zapowiada mężczyźnie, że poniesie on karę za utrzymywanie sekretu o Beth oraz spowodowanie śmierci Emmy. Ridge żąda od syna, by wyznał prawdę na temat okoliczności wypadku dziewczyny. Thomas przyznaje wstrząśniętemu ojcu, że śledził Emmę i nie zadzwonił po pomoc, kiedy jej samochód spadł do wąwozu. Ridge nie szczędzi mu gorzkich słów, ale obiecuje, że nigdy go nie opuści. Steffy również konfrontuje się z bratem, który bezskutecznie próbuje się przed nią wytłumaczyć. Kobieta zapowiada, że nigdy nie wybaczy mu wyrządzenia krzywdy jej rodzinie. Tymczasem śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Emmy zostaje umorzone, a Thomas oczyszczony z podejrzeń. Po wyjściu ze szpitala, zakrada się do pokoju Douglasa i daje mu do zrozumienia, że wciąż jest na niego zły, obwiniając go o rozpad małżeństwa z Hope. Mężczyzna deklaruje również gotowość powrotu do pracy i prosi Ridge'a o wsparcie. Tymczasem Brooke wyrzuca Thomasa ze swojej rezydencji. Dochodzi między nimi do kłótni, w trakcie której Brooke policzkuje pasierba. Thomas zapowiada, że pozbędzie się Loganów ze swojej rodziny. Vinny informuje przyjaciela o nocy, którą jego ojciec spędził w towarzystwie Shauny w Bikini. Forrester prosi barmana Danny'ego, by wszystko przekazał Brooke, w zamian oferując mu upragnioną karierę modela w FC. Mężczyzna spełnia jego prośbę. W październiku 2019, Thomas dostrzega w Shaunie sojusznika w walce z Brooke. Tymczasem Ridge wprowadza się do domu na klifie i namawia Steffy, by wybaczyła bratu, aby w ten sposób naprawili swoje relacje. Choć Thomas przeprasza siostrę, ona nie pozwala mu wprowadzić się do jej domu. Ridge broni syna przed swoją żoną, która nie chce go widzieć także w FC. Kiedy Thomas podsłuchuje rozmowę Shauny i ojca, odkrywa, że doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Ponownie sugeruje Fulton współpracę, by rozdzielić Brooke i Ridge'a. Niebawem, Zoe spotyka Thomasa w budynku, w którym wynajmuje mieszkanie. Informuje go o rozstaniu z Xanderem, a Forrester zwierza się jej z planu pozbycia się Loganów ze swojej rodziny. Zoe planuje wrócić do Londynu, z powodu braku własnego lokum. Forrester sugeruje, by zatrzymała się z nim w mieszkaniu Vinniego. Pokazuje jej również najnowsze szkice i wyjawia, że była ona jego inspiracją. Sugeruje, że niebawem mogłaby wrócić do pracy w FC. Kiedy Thomas przeprasza byłą żonę za wyrządzone krzywdy, ona prosi, by pozwolił jej i Liamowi na adopcję swojego syna i podpisał odpowiednie dokumenty, sporządzone na zlecenie Brooke. Ridge jest w szoku i zabrania synowi złożenia podpisu. Wzburzony, krytykuje działania żony i oświadcza, że razem z Thomasem i Douglasem zamieszka tymczasowo w rezydencji Forresterów. Brooke usilnie żąda od męża, by nakłonił syna do podpisania dokumentów adopcyjnych. Kiedy on odmawia, urażona kobieta zwraca mu obrączkę ślubną. Thomas obiecuje Douglasowi, że będzie dla niego przykładnym ojcem. Tymczasem chłopiec tęskni za Hope. Ona natomiast tłumaczy Thomasowi, że nie musi tracić praw do opieki nad Douglasem, gdyż mogą je między siebie podzielić. Hope decyduje się spędzić Halloween z Thomasem i Douglasem w rezydencji Forresterów. Sugeruje byłemu mężowi, by zapomnieli o przeszłości. W listopadzie 2019, Thomas zgadza się, by Hope dzieliła z nim prawo do opieki nad Douglasem, lecz w zamian żąda od niej seksu. Kobieta flirtuje z nim, ale daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie pójdzie z nim do łóżka, a swoją przyszłość wiąże z Liamem. Forrester jednak oczekuje od niej związku, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie podzieli się z nią prawem do opieki nad Douglasem. Zoe bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać Thomasa, by skupił się wyłącznie na swojej karierze. Całuje go, ale on jest zdeterminowany, by odzyskać Hope. Forrester przygotowuje wraz z Douglasem kolację dla córki Brooke. W pewnym momencie, wyprowadza syna z gabinetu, aby mogli z Hope zostać sami. Thomas podpisuje dokumenty, dające Hope prawo do opieki nad Douglasem. Forrester pragnie to uczcić, jednak ona chce wyłącznie zobaczyć się z chłopcem. Ucieka z gabinetu i w panice szuka Douglasa. Thomas podąża za nią, a kiedy zatrzymuje ją i próbuje pocałować, córka Brooke odpycha go od siebie. Thomas przelatuje przez barierkę i wpada do zbiornika z kwasem solnym. Hope natomiast znajduje samotnego Douglasa w jednej z garderób. Jest przerażona, kiedy odkrywa, co naprawdę stało się Thomasowi. Kiedy kobieta zagląda do środka zbiornika, nie znajduje jego ciała i domyśla się, że zostało ono rozpuszczone przez kwas. Jakiś czas później, Hope doznaje szoku, kiedy Thomas zjawia się w jej sypialni. Przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie sprzed wypadku. Jak informuje, że w zbiorniku do którego wpadł, znajdowała się substancja czyszcząca, gdyż kwas został usunięty już wcześniej. Wyjawia również, że celowo nie ujawnił się wcześniej, by pokazać Hope, że nawet dobrzy ludzie skrywają czasem sekrety. Thomas opowiada o wszystkim Steffy i potwierdza, że nadal ma nadzieję na wspólną przyszłość z Hope. Oboje informują szczęśliwego Douglasa, że według prawa oboje są jego rodzicami. W grudniu 2019, Thomas prosi syna, by narysował dla Hope logo jej kolekcji. Następnie prezentuje przed nią swoje najnowsze kreacje do linii HftF. Wspólnie z Douglasem proszą ją o powrót do pracy w FC. Ona jednak tłumaczy, że chce nadrobić stracony czas z Beth. W rozmowie ze Steffy, Thomas zarzeka się, że zdobędzie Hope uczciwie i bez manipulacji. Niebawem, Brooke i Ridge podpisują dokumenty rozwodowe. Thomas sugeruje ojcu konkurencyjny pokaz mody, podczas którego kupcy zdecydują, czy sfinansowana ma zostać kolekcja Steffy czy Hope. Następnie ponownie prosi ją, by zgodziła się z nim współpracować, lecz ona odmawia. Thomas namawia Shaunę do walki o Ridge'a i zapewnia ją o swoim poparciu. Sam fantazjuje o przyszłości, w której Hope jest jego żoną, a Brooke nie żyje. Niebawem, Hope panikuje, kiedy odkrywa, że Forrester urządził w biurze FC romantyczną kolację. Krytykuje Forrestera, ale szybko orientuje się, że przygotował ją on dla Zoe. Tłumaczy, że zamierza rozpocząć z nią nowy rozdział swojego życia. Aranżuje sytuację, w której Hope jest świadkiem jego pocałunku z Zoe. Wkrótce, przyparta do muru kobieta wyraża zgodę na współpracę z Thomasem. Związki * Caitlin Ramirez : – byli związani (2004). * Amber Moore : – mieli romans (2004–2005). * Gabriela Moreno : – wzięli ślub, aby Gaby nie została deportowana (2005). * Madison Lee : – byli związani (2010–2011). * Summer : – byli związani (2010–2011). * Brooke Logan : – dwukrotnie się całowali, kiedy Brooke była żoną Ridge'a (2010, 2011). * Dayzee Leigh : – spotykali się (2011), : – ich związek nie został skonsumowany. * Nicole Avant : – całowali się (2015). * Charlotte : – mieli romans (2015). * Ivy Forrester : – kilkakrotnie się całowali, kiedy Ivy była związana z Wyattem (2015). * Veronica : – jednorazowa randka (2016). * Sasha Thompson : – całowali się (2016). * Sally Spectra Jr. : – byli związani (2017, 2018). * Caroline Spencer Jr. : – byli związani (2012, 2017–2018), : – spędzili razem noc (2015), : – mają syna, Douglasa (ur. 2016). * Hope Logan : – kilkakrotnie się całowali (2011, 2012), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2012), : – całowali się, kiedy Hope była żoną Liama (2019), : – byli małżeństwem (2019). * Zoe Buckingham : – są związani (2019-). Śluby Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie